


Big Brother: Teen Wolf

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Big Brother RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Game Show, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Head of Household, M/M, Mental Competition, Otev, Physical Competition, Power of Veto, Secrets, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Imagine the characters of Teen Wolf are complete strangers and they are all in the Big Brother House. Who will win the $500,000?!





	1. Meet the Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> In Big Brother there are interviews in the diary room. {This indicates things said in an interview in private away from everyone else}

“Twists. Turns. Alliances. Backdoors. What do those words have in common? You guessed it. It’s a whole new season of Big Brother!” Julie announced. “Hi, I’m Julie Chen-Moonves and welcome to this season of Big Brother. This season we will see classic comps return, but with new twists. 12 new houseguests are anxiously awaiting to join the house. I’ve met them already, but now it is your turn!”

We see a stack of books and a man standing in front of students. “And  _ that  _ is why Christopher Columbus is garbage.” The man is now alone leaning against his desk. “Hi, I’m Liam, I’m 25 years old, and I’m a history teacher in North Conway, New Hampshire.” Liam is now standing in front of his house. “I currently live in my own apartment. It is attached to my parents' house, but hey rent is cheap. Plus every now and then, I don’t have to cook a meal for myself!” 

“Liam has always been a Big Brother fan. We all are, we have been watching since season 10!” Liam’s mother told cameras. 

“My mom and stepdad, David, have done absolutely everything they could to support me. When I went to college, I paid for it out of pocket and now I am in some student loan debt. That 500K would be a huge help for me and my family.” Liam responded. “I am not looking for showmances. As a gay teacher, dating is hard and I doubt that there is anyone in the house that will match up with me.”

Now we see a bar with flashing lights. “So 2 Rum and Cokes and a strawberry margaritas? Okay awesome.” The man was behind the bar not wearing a shirt. “I’m Theo, I’m 26, and I’m a bartender in good ol’ Boston, Massachusetts.” He was not alone in an empty bar. “In my off time I’m at the gym. I practically live there when I’m not at work. Currently I live alone and I’m single. I get hit on by both girls and guys, but in reality I’m gay. I do have a dog, Doc, who is the love of my life. If I ever get in a relationship, the guy will have to know that Doc is my number one. I wouldn’t hate having a showmance, but we all know why we are here. I wanna go and I wanna tear up the competition.”

We see a house on fire. “Go! Go! Go!” Firefighters yell storming the house. They carry out some civilians and the fire is put out.

“Hi, I’m Derek and I’m a firefighter.” The man did not smile and had a very serious demeanor. “I tend to be more serious, but I can be goofy.” He said still not smiling. “As a 29 year old, bisexual, fireman dating can be hard. I grew up in a small town called Beacon Hills, California. I like to leave my options open, but in the Big Brother house that is not going to happen. I will not have a showmance with anyone. Plus, I’m sure my type won’t be there. I have a thing for like sarcastic spazzes. I will be focused on the competition and not on getting laid.”

We see a police officer. “I hope the guys in the Big Brother house are ready for me.” The guy is seen in his cop car now. “I’m Stiles, I am a 26 year old police officer and I am honestly as gay as they come. I’m from Flint Michigan, where we still don’t have clean water. My coworkers would say I am a sarcastic bitch. I can be very blunt. I’ve been watching big brother since season 7 and I know the ins and outs of this entire game. I need to find an alliance and stick with it. Also, if any guys with muscles are in there I will be all over them, with their consent of course. I’m single and I will mingle if I can! I’m not going to tell the other houseguests that I am a police officer. I will use my charm and sarcastic wit and they will have no idea of what I actually do.”

“And he is all set.” The veterinarian said walking the dog out of the door. “Hi! I’m Scott, 26 years old, and I’m a veterinarian in the beautiful Orlando, Florida. Wow I sound like I’m making an online dating profile. I am married to my high school sweetheart, Allison. We have 3 kids, triplets actually, and I am going to miss them so much. The hardest part of the competition is going to be knowing that I am going to miss some milestones. They just started to walk with our help, so I hope people will record when they do start walking, but hey it’s 2019. We record everything.” 

“Scott is going to absolutely crush this competition!” Allison said with sincerity. “But we are going to miss him so much!” 

“Let’s go Big Brother! I’m ready for you!” Scott yelled. 

The lights of New York City shine bright. We see a strawberry blonde girl in a power suit waiting for her uber. She is then behind a desk. “I’m Lydia, 27, and a fashion executive in the bright and always moving New York City. I will tell you what’s in and what’s out.” She is talking to people and shooing them away. “I have a very keen eye and I can see when people are going to betray me, so this game is mine. I may not look it, but my I have a very high IQ. I even have a Fields Medal. I won’t tell anyone in the house because they may see me as a threat. I hate breaking a nail, but I will fight my way through any competition I can.”

We now see a girl riding a horse. “I hate girly girls and if there are any in that house, I swear to God I am going to destroy them. I’m Malia, 28 years old from Austin, Texas. I own my family ranch, my parents. My parents passed away when I was 18 and ever since I had to fend for myself. I took our ranch and stayed. I know I will be underestimated, but let them underestimate me. I am a force to be reckoned with and these houseguests better watch out.”

“Now we know our ABCs, next time won’t you sing with me!” The woman sang to her kids. “Hi, I’m Kira, 23 years old, from Portland, Oregon, and I’m a kindergarten teacher. I started watching Big Brother about 2 seasons ago, so I’m still learning the game. I think I could do well, but I’m not sure. I am going to go into the house with an open heart and an open mind.” 

There’s a girl with a jean backpack walking around campus. “I’m Hayden, 22 years old, a senior in college from Bessemer City, North Carolina. My sister and I grew up watching Big Brother. She will destroy me if I do not win this game. We have watched for years and I know the game inside and out. I don’t know how old the other houseguests are, but I will definitely be on the younger side. I am more mature and I hope that shows in my game.” 

We switch to a business meeting. “No, we have to make sure they accept this deal.” The man is alone at his desk now in a business suit. “I’m Peter and I am ready to destroy every single person in the Big Brother House. I own my own business so I know my way with words. I will make these other guests my puppets. I am from Beacon Hills, California and now I live in LA. I am not a family man, my family and I cut ties years ago. I am pretty much a lone wolf now and that’s how I will win this game. I will make friends, but I will betray them left and right to win the grand prize. Look out houseguests, Peter is coming.”

There are disco lights, poles, and high energy dance music playing. “Hi, I’m Corey and I am a professional dancer. I’ve been in some music videos, but I love dancing at the club. I do get a lot of attention from guys. I am gay, I live in Provincetown, Massachusetts and I’m 21 years old. I’ve never really dated guys, but I’ve uhhh, been around. In the big brother house, I want to use my charm and my wit. I think I could make it all the way to the top. I played lacrosse in high school and I am athletic. Granted, I only played sports to get with the captains, but I still did well. I won’t say no to a showmance, but if they get in the way of my $500,000 I won’t be so forgiving. It will be my biggest tip yet!” 

We see a tall building. “See that? I didn’t build it, but I will one day! My name is Mason, 21 years old, from Seattle, WA, and I just graduated and I want to be an architect. I am searching for a job, so if you’re hiring call me after I win big brother! I am a big brother fanatic. I cannot wait to see what this summer will have in store for me. Uhh, yeah not much else to say. Let’s do this! It’s gunna be intense.” 

“You have now met our 12 houseguests. Who will rise to power? Who will fall from grace? Will any find love? Do we have any houseguests who know each other? The drama is getting ready to begin! Let’s start this season of Big Brother!” Julie said smiling.


	2. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1: Who will rise to power? And who will be sent packing?

“Hello houseguests.” Julie smiled. “This summer, 12 of you will compete. You are the first 6 to arrive. So you may go in the house, Liam, Malia, Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Hayden.”

They all rushed into the house.

{“I can’t believe I am in the big brother house! Hi Mom!” Liam said sitting in the diary room. “This place is huge.”}

“The kitchen looks amazing and I cannot wait to cook for all of the houseguests.” Scott said.

{“Hayden doesn’t look like a girly girl, but I still think I could crush her with my bare hands.” Malia said into the camera.}

{“These first few guests are so sweet, but Derek. He is a dream boat.” Stiles said. “If he’s on my team, I would die. He’s like the guy you want him to throw you around and let him have his way with you.” }

“They seem to be getting settled. Let’s get the ball rolling. Peter, Theo, Lydia, Kira, Mason, and Corey, you may now enter the Big Brother house.” Julie said letting the rest of the houseguests enter the house. 

Everyone is saying hello and getting along, that is until Derek and Peter “meet.”

“Peter, nice to meet you.” He says through his teeth.

“Derek.” He shakes his hand. He mouths to Peter quickly  _ Talk later.  _

{“Oh my gosh, Derek?! You guys got both me and my nephew on here?! You have got to be kidding me. His mother and I haven’t talking in 7 years and now I have to be in the big brother house with him?!” Peter exclaimed in the diary room.}

{“Uncle Peter. Thanks Big Brother. Expect the unexpected. Definitely didn’t expect to see that asshole.” Derek said tilting his head back.}

“We should gather around the couch and do introductions!” Mason said. Everyone sat on the couch. “I’ll start. I’m Mason, I just graduated from college. I am a part of the LGBT community, I’m recently single and uhh yeah. I want to be an architect. That’s really me! Who’s next?” 

“I’ll go!” Corey stood up. “I’m Corey and I work as a professional dancer in Ptown. So yes I’m gay and I’d love to get to know you all more.” He turned and winked at Mason.

{“If Corey wants to dance for me, I am definitely down for that.” Mason blushed.}

“I’m Lydia and I love fashion. I will help you look from drab to fab!” She said standing up. {“I can’t let these bitches know I am coming for them. I have to play dumb and be a secret assassin.}

“I’m Malia, I own my family ranch and I know probably about 75 different ways to kill you all.” She smiled and sat down.

{Liam slowly blinked. “Well. Okay then.}

{This girl said she could kill us? Umm security?” Theo joked}  
“I’m Theo, I’m a bartender so I can make us some bombass drinks. I am gay and single. Boston is my home, go Sox. I’m open to always talking to anyone.” Theo said smiling.

{“Theo is like sex on a stick. He is so gorgeous with his bright green eyes and strong arms. I just want him to hug me and never let me go.” Liam said doe eyed.}

“I’m Liam and I am a history teacher. I am single and gay as well. This must be a rainbow season! I am so excited to get to know all of you.” He smiled. 

{“I think I can teach him a thing or two.” Theo winked into the camera.}

“I’m Scott and I’m a veterinarian. I love competing and I’m excited to get to know you all.” He smiled high giving some of them.

{“I’m excited to get to know them and crush them.” Scott smiled.}

“I’m Derek. I do have emotions, but I am usually am just more serious.” He said monotone.

{“I want to just sit on his lap and let him have his way with me.” There’s a muffle behind the camera. “I can’t say that? Whoops.” Stiles shrugged.}

“I’m Stiles, my friends call me a sarcastic bitch and yes this is a rainbow season, because 

I am as gay as they come.” He laughed.

“Hi. Kira. Kindergarten teacher. Yeah that's me.” She said quietly sitting back down.

{Scott blinked twice. “Okay. So...is this bitch gunna talk at all? What if she isn’t a kindergarten teacher? What if she's secretly FBI and not telling us?” Scott makes wide eyes at the camera. “Nah, now I sound like Devon when he talked about Donny.”}

“I’m Hayden, I’m still in college. Starting my senior year with an english degree.” She said.

“Oh, and what do you wanna do with that?” Lydia asked.

“Ummm. I’m still working that out.” Hayden responded.

{“I’m not saying Hayden seems clueless, but.” Lydia smiled at the camera. “That’s all.”}

“And I guess I’ll go last. I’m Peter, yes I know I’m the oldest one here, but that won’t stop me from doing my best.” Peter responded.

{“I can see in Uncle Peter’s eye that he is trying to see who he can take down. He is going to come for all of us. I need to get him out of this house sooner rather than later, but I can’t say we know each other because that will paint a huge target on his and my back.” Derek said. “I have to figure this out.”}

“Hello houseguests. The beginning of this competition will be a little different. There will be no HOH Competition. Instead, you all are going to vote to see who will be the first HOH. That person will choose the first two people who will go on the block and be up for eviction. Since they are voted in, they will get one extra bonus. They will be safe not only for this week, but they are also safe for the second week as well. Choose wisely houseguests. I will be back in a little while to get your votes.” Julie said before disappearing off of the screen. 

“Expect the unexpected.” Malia responded.

“So does anyone really want it?” Lydia asked.

“Well, duh.” Malia responded.

{“I know we all want the power, but I want to see who is after it. If anyone stays truly

quiet, then I can see who I may want to trust.” Lydia responded.}

“This is a really weird twist.” Liam began. “We need to pick someone who has the best interest of the house in mind.”

Everyone began talking and analyzing each other.

Julie appears back on the screen. “Houseguests gather in the living room. One at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote on who you want to be the first head of household. As you know, you cannot vote for yourself. Based on a random draw, Corey you’re up first.” Corey got up from the couch and entered the diary room. “Hi Corey, what is your vote?”

“Hi.” Corey sighed. “I vote Mason.” 

“Thank you.” Julie replied.

“Thank you!” Corey said standing up.

“Lydia is up next, who will she vote for? Hello Lydia.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie. I vote for Scott.” Lydia said.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Next is Peter. Hi Peter.”

“Julie, I can’t vote for me? You’re killing me.” Peter joked. “I vote for Malia.”

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Theo is up next. Hi Theo.” 

“Hi Julie. I vote for Scott.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Next is Stiles. Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Julie! I vote for the one and only Derek.” Stiles said.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Scott is next. Hi Scott.”

“Hi Julie, I vote for Derek.” Scott said.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Next is Malia. Hi Malia.”

“Hey Julie. I vote for Lydia.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Mason, you’re up. Hi Mason.”

“Hey Julie! I vote for Scott.” 

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Liam is next. Hi Liam.”

“Hey Julie. I vote for Scott.” He replied.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Derek is next. Hi Derek.” 

“Hey Julie. I vote for...Scott.” He said puzzled with his decision.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Kira, your turn. Hi Kira.”

“Uh hi Julie. I vote for Scott I guess?” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. “Hayden you are last. Hi Hayden.”

“Hey Julie. I vote for Kira.” She replied.

“Thank you.” Julie replied. She waited for Hayden to get back to the couch. “Houseguests the votes are in. With 6 votes your first Head of Household of the summer is ...Scott! Congratulations!”

Scott rose and got the HOH key from the wall. “Wow, thank you guys.”

{“So I guess I’m the first HOH of the summer! Let’s go!” Scott said.}

{“I voted for Scott because he didn’t actively campaign and I think he has a good heart and will be a good start of the summer.” Lydia said.}

“Scott, tomorrow you will have to choose two people to nominate for eviction. Good night houseguests.” Julie went off of the camera. 

“Wow, thanks everybody!” Scott said hugging and high fiving everyone.

{“I trust Scott, hell I voted for him, but I’m curious who he will nominate to go on the block.” Theo said.}

Everyone found their places and claimed their beds. 

“So you’re a teacher?” Theo asked Liam.

“Yes I am, 6th grade history!” He replied.

{“If Liam was my teacher, I would have flunked. He is so dreamy and I wouldn’t have been able to pay attention!!! Theo exclaimed.”}

“You must get a lot of customers at the bar.” Liam responded trying to flirt.

“I do, especially with my shirt off.” Theo proceeded to take his shirt off. He saw Liam’s jaw drop and he tried not to drool.

“I definitely can see why.” Liam said catching himself. 

There was no one in the room. Theo leaned in. “I know it’s day 1, but I have to say you are insanely attractive and if you wanted an alliance and/or a showmance I would totally be down. Especially the showmance part.” 

“Yes! Definitely!” Liam hugged Theo. “Both. We can be our own secret alliance. If you’ll have me.”

“I asked you first dumbass so yes I’ll have you.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah.” Liam blushed.

In another room, Malia was talking with Scott. “Okay, you’re tough. I’m tough. We need to work together.”

Scott was taken back by her bluntness. “Uh, okay.”

“Some people say take out the strong people first, no we need to weed out the weaklings first.” Malia said.

“Okay who were you thinking?” Scott asked.

She whispered closely. “Kira looks like a lost dog and Hayden is practically a child. Peter seems like he has no place here. So any of those ones.”

“I was thinking Kira and Hayden.” Scott admitted.

The houseguests spent the next day by the pool soaking up the sun and getting their tan on.

“I need to tan, I’m as white as they come.” Stiles joked. 

“I think you’re looking good.” Derek winked from inside the pool.

{“I said I didn’t want a showmance, but the BB universe threw Stiles at me. I need someone goofy and silly and honestly, he is just my type.” Derek responded.}

{“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Derek can get it.” Stiles replied.”}

{“Now, I’ve known Derek since he was born. I have to say, he seems like a dog in heat when Stiles is around us.” Peter rolled his eyes. “He better not sell out his game for some ass.”} 

Scott looked at everyone thinking about his options. He was happy to have the power this week, but it was hard because they barely knew each other. He knew this decision was going to be tough. He went to his HOH room to get the nomination box and the keys. He sat over mulling over what Malia said and his own ideas. He grabbed the keys of the houseguests and put them in the box. “Okay...here we go.” He left the box in the pantry and then went outside. “Hey guys, it’s time for the nomination meeting.” 

Everyone gathered in the kitchen around the table. Scott entered. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Scott turned the first key and Kira’s face on the memory wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is….” Scott turned the second key and Hayden’s face appeared on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Kira and you Hayden. Kira, you really don;t seem to know what is happening here and I can’t tell if you’re shy or if this is strategy. If it is, you gotta go. Hayden, you are super young and I just don’t know if you are ready for this kind of competition. This decision isn’t personal, it’s the first week and it was very hard to decide who to put up. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.” 

{“So Scott thinks I’m too young.” Hayden rolled her eyes. “I’m about to show this asshole that my age is my strength.”}

{“I really don’t know too much, so I should have expected this. Maybe I can win the safety to not be kicked out.” Kira said.}

{“This decision was really hard to make. I hope I didn’t draw any lines in the sand or anything. I don’t know these people well enough yet. I guess we will see what happens with the veto comp.” Scott sighed.}

Liam and Theo were in the kitchen while everyone else was asleep. “Dude we made it past the first noms.” Liam whispered.

Theo smiled. “More time to spend together.” He got closer to him.

Liam was beat red. Theo was growing closer and Liam thought  _ fuck it.  _ He put his hands on Theo’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The boys lips touched and sparks were flying. “I hope that was okay.”

Theo put his arms around Liam’s neck. “That was more than alright. It was amazing.” They went to their room and went to bed.

The next morning Scott woke up in the HOH room staring at the ceiling. 

{“So I’m thinking about my decision and I feel bad about Kira. She really doesn’t deserve to be on the block. She just doesn’t seem to get the game at all! I’m thinking if I win the veto I’m going to take her off the block and maybe I can backdoor Peter. Peter gives me just creepy angry vibes.” Scott said.}

Eventually everyone woke up. Mason decided he wanted to stay in bed, to which Corey took notice. “Mason, are you coming out to the pool?”

“Uh, no, not right now.” He replied.

“Are you okay?” Corey asked.

“I don’t know. I know this game, but now that I’m here I am terrified of what is going to happen.” Mason said holding back tears.

Corey crawled into Mason’s bed and hugged him. “I don’t think you will go up, but if you let people see you like this you may put a target on your back.”

Mason stopped and sat up. “You’re right. I can do this. Thank you.” He hugged Corey back and smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Corey smiled. He leaned close to Mason. “Can I kiss you?” 

Mason could feel the tension and obviously Corey was hot as hell. “Yes!” Corey kissed Mason and the two proceeded to stay in bed, cuddle, and make out.

“Hey guys! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Scott announced. Everyone gathered in the living room where the box of names was in front of him. “Only 6 people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? As HOH, I will pick first. Stiles. Hayden is next.” 

Hayden puts her hand in the box. “Lydia.” 

“Kira is next.” Scott continued. 

Kira puts her hand in the box. “Liam.” 

“Big Brother will notify us when the competition is to begin.” Scott concluded the meeting.

{“So I want to win this veto. If I win noms are going to stay the same and hopefully we can get out one of these girls. They both seem quiet which to me, means they are hiding something.” Stiles said.} 

{“I’m still considering backdooring Peter. I don’t want to tell anyone that until the veto competition is over though. If I don’t win it, I want to make sure there is no target on my back if Peter hears that I want him out.” Scott said.}

{“I am so excited to play for the veto and I am ready to crush all of these bitches.” Lydia said smiling devilishly.}

The afternoon went on and Stiles and Derek were playing pool. “If you win, what are you going to do?” Derek asked.

Stiles whispered back. “I’m keeping them the same. It’s too early to get blood on your 

hands. Plus, I think they are hiding something. Kira like never talks and Hayden just seems like she has a secret. Either way, one of them have got to go.”

Derek smirked. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Oh, is that right?” Stiles flirted to him. “You know, I could use some help. I’ve only played pool a few times. Maybe come here and show me how to do it?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard.”

Stiles smiled at him. “But you’re still going to do it, aren’t you?”

Derek went over, putting his arms and body around the smaller boys. “Yes.” The two then played pool and grew extremely close.

Peter came out to the yard. “Okay, everybody who is ready for the first veto competition of the summer?!” He was wearing a suit and sunglasses. Everyone ran to him. “Put on your gear for the competition and meet me in the backyard.” 

Everyone ran to the backyard. The people who weren’t competing sat in chairs to watch the competition, not that they could see this. 

“This is the BB Black Room. You will go in the room and search for three folders that are somewhere hidden within that room. Seems easy enough? The room is pitch black and you have to navigate without your sight. Once you have three folders, find the exit, and run outside. The first player to get all 3 folders and come out here will win the golden power of veto. Who is ready to play BB Black Room?!” Peter announced. All the competitors braced themselves. “When the buzzer goes off the competition will begin. Ready, set…”  _ BUZZ _ .

Everyone ran inside. “Holy shit I can’t see anything! What is this?!” Lydia screamed as she was stepping around. The floor was covered in slime and there was some slime falling from the ceiling as well. 

{“This place is dark and gross. I think I am just going to stand here and throw this competition. I may get sick.” Lydia said.} 

{“This competition couldn’t be more perfect for me. I am a police officer and I did some detective work. I can find what I need here.” Stiles said. “This veto comp is mine.”}

“Ahhhh, this is so weird!” Liam screamed.

{“I need to win this comp and pull myself off the block.” Hayden said sternly. “I am not ready to go home!”}

“Come on. Come on.” Scott said aimlessly searching for a folder.

{“So I’m feeling around and I found my first folder!” Stiles said.”}

With one folder found, Stiles had a fire under his ass. Luckily, right to his right was the second one. He knew the power of veto had to be his.

Kira was trying, but she kept walking into walls and other people. “Uh, oh, sorry.” She’d say shyly. 

Hayden, Scott, and Liam all have one folder and Stiles is searching for his third. Finally as Stiles gives up all hope the third one is right beneath his arm. He runs out and finds the exit covered in slime. 

“Congratulations Stiles! You have won the golden power of veto!” Peter announces. The rest of the houseguests make their way out and they are all covered in slime, head to toe. Except for Lydia, who only had smile around her ankles. 

{“Woo baby! Look who won the power of veto!” Stiles said holding up the golden veto necklace.”}

The houseguests all get cleaned off and wait for Stiles to begin the veto meeting. “Okay everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting. This is the veto meeting. Kira and Hayden have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I want to give both nominees a chance to say why you think I should use the veto on you.”

Hayden stood up. “First off Stiles, congratulations. This competition was so hard and kudos to you. I just want to say I have a lot more to give and I want to be in this house and prove myself. Thank you.”

Kira stood up. “Uh, hi Stiles. Great job. I just really want to be safe. I could use the prize money, please. Thank you.” 

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I have chosen ...not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

{“So Stiles keeps noms the same and I just want to come off the block.” Hayden cries. “I’m not ready to go. Kira better watch out because I am going to campaign the hell out of myself so I can stay.”}

The next day, Scott and Stiles are hanging out in the HOH room. “Okay, dude. We need Kira out. Something about her rubs me the wrong way. What if she is a spy or FBI or some shit?!” 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Well. I think you’re sounding like Devin from BB16 when he thought Donny was a SWAT team. I agree, it may be best to vote out a weaker competitor to get as little blood on my hands as possible.”

“Yeah maybe. But I could be right.” Stiles protested.

“Well, tonight’s the eviction so let’s just see what happens.” Scott said.

Everyone talked and strategized on who they thought should be next to go until finally the time came. “Houseguests. It is that time. The first live eviction is about to begin. Kira and Hayden, you are both up for eviction. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Scott as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Liam you are up first.” Liam stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Liam hasn’t really show his cards. Who will he evict? Hi Liam.”

“Hey Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out. 

“Theo and Liam have grown very close, very fast. I’m sure his vote will be the same as Liam’s. Hello Theo.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Theo said walking out. 

“Stiles thinks Kira is an undercover FBI member. I think we can all guess how his vote will turn out. Hi Stiles.”

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict the spy, Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“Derek is close with Stiles and has been in his ear. I’m sure his vote will reflect that.” Julie said. “Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out.

“So far, it is 4 votes for Kira and 0 votes for Hayden. Let’s see how Lydia votes. Hi Lydia.” Julia says.

“Hey Julie girl.” Lydia said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Lydia blowing a kiss to the camera and walked out.

“Malia wanted an alliance with Scott, how will she vote? Hi Malia.” Julia said.

“Hi Julie.” Malia said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Malia said walking out. 

“Peter hasn’t chosen any side of the house. He is a lone wolf, who knows how his vote will be.” Julie said. “Hello Peter.”

“Hello Julie.” Peter said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict...Kira.” He said unsure.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thanks Julie.” Peter said walking out.

“It’s official, with 5 votes Kira will leave the Big Brother House. How will the rest of the votes pan out? Corey has been a silent observer so far, where will his vote fall?” Julie asked the audience. “Hello Corey.”

“Hey Julie.” Corey said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Corey said walking out.

“Mason and Corey have grown close, I’m sure his vote is obvious.” Julie said. “Hi Mason.”

“Hey Julie.” Mason said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Kira.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Mason said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings and head on out the front door. By a vote of 7 - 2, Kira you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Kira seems in awe. She hugged everyone and grabbed her bag and walked out. “Hi Julie!”

“Hi Kira, take a seat.” Julie said. “So did you know the crazy theories Stiles was having about you?”

Kira sighed. “Yeah I heard them, but I swear I am just a middle school teacher!” 

“Oh I know that, but it seems like there was no convincing that man. He is either going to make it very far, or he will be out next.” Kira said.

“You think so, huh?” Julie asked.

“I do. I think he thinks he knows everything and that will be his downfall.” Kira said.

“In the event you were the one evicted, your houseguests made some goodbye messages for you, let’s watch.” Julie said.

“Kira, I think you are the sweetest person and being on the block next to you was tough, but I have to win this. Hopefully I’ll see you on the other side.” Hayden’s message said.

“Kira, I still think you’re an FBI agent.” Stiles stares into the camera. “I will find out the truth.”

“He’s so weird.” Kira laughed.

“Kira, if you’re seeing this I am so sorry. I wanted to keep you here. I totes wanted to do a total makeover montage. Well, see you in the real world.” Lydia winked.

“Well Kira, it’s been a pleasure.” Julie shakes her hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first week of the competition! :)


	3. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twists and turns are coming!

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Get ready for another week of twists and turns. The houseguests are getting ready to start the next Head of Household competition.” Julie said. “Houseguests. This competition is called Rolling Logs. Scott, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. Those who can compete, what you are going to do is simple: Straddle the log and hold on tight. The last houseguest to be left on their log will be the next Head of Household. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” The houseguests said. Everyone mounted their logs. The logs were suspended in 

the air vertically. Everyone grabbed onto the log and the logs were raised. 

“The competition will begin, now.” Julie said.

The logs were slowly moving up and down. “Here we go!” Stiles yelled.

{“My strategy in this is to try my best, but honestly I want to throw it. I don’t want to be seen as a threat, but I don’t want to be seen as weak.” Stiles said.}

{“I want to win this, I don’t want a target on my back, but I want my name out there. If I win, maybe people can see that they can be aligned with myself and Liam. Also the HOH room alone with Liam would be a very, very fun time.” Theo smiled.}

Hayden is trying to hold on as tight as she can. Theo is like a rock glued to the log. Liam is pretty secure as well. Lydia is holding on, but seems to be unbothered.

{“I want to keep this act up, but I also want to show them that this girl doesn’t play games.” Lydia says.}

{“My strategy is just close my eyes and wait it out. And then I fall.” Malia rolls her eyes.”}

“And Malia is down!” Scott calls. 

Times goes on and more of the houseguests fall. After 2 hours it comes down to Theo, Liam, and Hayden.

Theo looks to Liam. “You know you’re not going up.”

“I’m not risking her winning and putting us up.” Liam whispered back.

Hayden was a few logs away, but he wanted to be quiet so she didn’t hear them. “Do one of you two want to make a deal? You’re both safe.” 

Theo and Liam looked at her. “Don’t trust her.” Liam said.

{“I don’t want to trust Hayden. Hell, there are few people in this house I would actually trust. I think she is desperate and she was just up on the block so she has a lot of adrenaline rushing through her veins. She may not even remember this deal when she decides who is going up for eviction.” Liam said.”} 

“What do you want?” Theo called out. “Let’s hear her out.” He whispered to Liam. Having these conversations on a spinning log were growing harder and harder. 

“If you give it to me, I can make sure you are both safe. I can put up who you want.” She said.

“That’s a fucking waste for you. I might as well win.” Theo responded.

“No, look - Ah!” Hayden turns for some damn reason and falls off her log.

“Hayden is down!” Scott announced.

“Theo, I’m gunna drop.” Liam said.

“Why? Don’t you want to see your family?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, but it’s week 2. I will win another week.” Liam said letting go. 

A buzzer goes off. “Theo, you are the winner and the new Head of Househould!” Scott announces.

Theo hugged and kissed Liam. “Thank you.” Scott comes by and puts the key over Theo’s neck.

{“Woo-hoo! My first HOH win! I could get used to this winning feeling.” Theo smiled.} 

The houseguests all went back to the house. People were showering and putting ice on their arms and legs. “Man, that was tough.” Derek said. 

“I can’t believe I lasted longer than you did.” Lydia said replying to Derek.

“I thought you had it.” Malia said to Hayden.

“I did have it. I just instinctively turned to talked to them and just fell. It was fucking stupid.” Hayden said.

{“I should have won that comp. I am so mad at myself right now. I hope that I, at least, proved to these houseguests that I am a force to be reckoned with.” Hayden said.} 

Peter stalked around this house. {“I think that Theo is going to make a big move and put me up. I am the oldest one here, and typically older people do not last long in this game. Now, I don’t think I am old. I can kick all of these kids asses, but he may see that and think it’s a threat. I need to play my cards just right.”}

“Who wants to see my HOH room?” Theo yelled waving the key exiting the Diary Room. Everyone follows him upstairs. “Let’s see!” He unlocks the door.

“Oh my gosh your dog! Doc!” Liam exclaimed seeing the pictures around the room.

{“Theo has talked about Doc for a while now. Everytime we cuddle he says that I will have to get used to cuddling with a dog and he looks so adorable I can’t wait to cuddle with you Doc!” Liam said.}

“Who are they? Siblings?” Malia asked.

Theo grabbed the picture. “No, those are my coworkers. I don’t have anything from my family here. I doubt I’ll ever get any.”

The room grew quiet. “You don’t have to talk about it…” Scott begins.

“No, it’s fine. My sister passed away when we were kids. My parents never really recovered. They never turned to drugs or alcohol, luckily, but they both just got extremely depressed. They..” Theo began to cry. “When I came out to them, they told me they felt they lost both of their kids. They could not, and would not, accept the fact that I’m gay.” Everyone began to hug around Theo.

{“My parents don’t even know I live in Massachusetts. I grew up in Wisconsin and moved there when I came out and got kicked out. I feel sorry for any kids that go through what I did. Know you are not alone and it gets better.” Theo said crying.}

{“I am fortunate enough to have parents who love and support me. Knowing Theo’s family doesn’t really hurts. I want them to know, they are missing out on knowing a phenomenal human being and it’s your loss.” Liam said looking directly into the camera.}

“I’m sorry. Know that we are your family and we love you.” Scott said.

Peter decided to speak up. “Families fight, but in the end...they love each other no matter what. If they choose to cut ties with you, they really aren’t worth it. Care for those who care for you.” 

{“I’m trying to help Theo, but also I am trying to send a message to Derek. We haven’t talked in years and I want him to know we have no bad blood.” Peter said.}

{Fuck off, Peter.” Derek says.}

“Well, thanks everyone.” Theo says. Everyone, but Liam exits the room.

“Come here, Theo.” Theo lays in Liam’s arms on the bed. He kisses the top of Theo’s head. “Nominations are tonight. Do you have any ideas?”

“Yeah. Hayden because she proved she is tough and Peter. He kissed my ass way too much earlier and I do not trust that guy. He walks around here like he has a secret. I think he’s the main target, but if Hayden goes home she is just collateral damage. First, can we take a nap?” Theo asked.

“Yes!” Liam said. Both boys stripped down to their underwear and got into the bed. Liam was big spooning Theo and they both fell asleep. 

Downstairs, everyone tried to think what Theo was going to do. “What do you think Theo is going to do?” Corey asked Mason.

“I’m not sure, but he seemed pissed that Hayden wanted a deal.” Mason replied.

“Well, did you hear the crap Hayden said? She said if she got HOH, she would let both of them choose a nominee.” Corey whispered.

“Is that stupid as fuck or genius? Because then she would have no blood on her hands.” Mason said.

“Hmmm. Yeah, but it would be a waste of her own game at the same time. She needs to prove she can think on her own and not have someone else make the decisions for her.” Corey said.

{“I’m excited to be HOH, but I don’t take it lightly. I have to think what is best for my game at this point, but also what is best for the house.” Theo said.}

“Okay everyone. It’s time for the nominations meeting.” Theo called out. Everyone gathered in the kitchen around the table. Theo carried out the box with the two keys in it. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Theo turns the key and Hayden’s name appears. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is….” Theo turned the second key and Peter’s face appeared. “I have nominated you Hayden and you Peter. Hayden, you tried to throw away your game to me in the HOH competition and that just wasn’t cool. I do not think you belong here. Peter, you are a huge physical threat and this is purely strategy. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”

{“Theo things I threw my game away? He better hope I do not win the POV because I am going to pull myself off and then I am coming for him.” Hayden said.”}

{“At least they see me as a threat. I am going to take that kid down.” Peter responded.} 

Theo and Liam went upstairs to the HOH room. “Babe, did you see Peter’s face when you called his name?” Liam asked.

“Oh he looked pissed! Just what I wanted. Maybe he will blow up his own game.” Theo responded. “Come here.” He grabbed Liam’s waist and the two kissed.

Downstairs, Hayden, Lydia, and Malia were all in the arcade room. “Hayden, we want to keep you safe this week.” Lydia said.

“If one of use gets the veto, we will take you off of the block.” Malia said.

“So, are you asking to form an alliance?” Hayden asked.

“Hell yes. We need to be the Bitchez with a Z obviously.” Lydia said.

“Bitchez.” Hayden smiled. {“So Lydia and Malia come to me to make an alliance so now we are the Bitchez. These boys better watch out.”} 

Derek and Stiles knock on the HOH door. They hear Theo yell, “Come in!”

Theo and Liam are under their blankets and Derek and Stiles sit on the couch. “I just want to be blunt. We are the two showmances right now and I think we need to carry each other to the end of the game.” Stiles said breaking the silence.

“So you want to make an alliance?” Liam asked.

“Yes.” Derek said.

“Okay, but we need some rules. Until we are getting to the top 5, no putting each other up as pawns. We stay loyal to each other.” Liam said.

“Done.” Stiles smiles. “We need a cool - gay ass name.”

“Hmmmm.” They all thought. 

“Why not just be the Rainbow Pack. We are all gay and like a pack of beasts or wolves.” Theo says. 

“Rainbow Pack.” Stiles says. “LOVE IT!” 

“Perfect...would you mind...leaving so Liam and I can get back to, uh, napping?” Theo asks.

“Nap with safety.” Stiles laughs.

Derek picks Stiles up and literally throws him over his shoulder. “I’m sorry for him.”

“Hey big guy, you think this is a punishment, but I have the best view right now.” Stiles says as his face is in front of Derek’s ass. 

Liam and Theo laughed and resumed kissing.

The next day, Theo gathered everyone for the veto meeting. “Hey guys! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Theo announced. Everyone gathered in the living room where the box of names was in front of Theo. “Only 6 people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? As HOH, I will pick first.” He reaches his hand into the box. “Liam!” Liam stands up and stands next to Theo. “Hayden is next.”

Hayden reaches into the box. “Corey.” 

“Peter is next.” Theo says.

Peter reaches into the box. “Stiles.”

“Big Brother will notify us when the competition is to begin.” Theo concludes the meeting. 

{“Stiles is Derek’s little bitch. If I can get back in Derek’s good graces, maybe I can get them to take me off of the block.” Peter says.}

Theo and Liam lay outside on the hammock. “We have to keep these noms the same and get Peter out. I’m so glad I picked your name.”

“What luck!” Liam said. “Do you have some like 6th sense?!”

“Ah, yes. The ability to know what chip is the hottest guy in the world.” Theo replied.

Liam blushed. “Seems like a pretty useful 6th sense.” 

Lydia came out of the diary room. “Houseguests, it’s time for the veto competition! Everyone get on your gear and head to the backyard!” Everyone got ready. “Houseguests, you will start behind a line and stay in a running position. You have to keep your hands on your buttons. The screen in front of you will show words and when you see the word "Go,” run across the finish, pushing a button. The last person to push a button is out of the competition. If someone moves their hands/feet off the button before "Go" appears, they will get a false start and be out of the competition. In the event that every single person false starts each round, the last person standing will be the winner. Let’s play ‘Ready, Set, Veto!’” 

Everyone got in their positions and got ready.

{“I want to win this veto so badly!” Stiles says.}

_ Low _ .

Stiles takes off and a buzzer goes off. “Stiles, you made a false start so you have been eliminated from the competition.” Lydia announces.

{“Son of a bitch.” Stiles throws himself on the couch in the diary room.”}

_ Grow. Throw. To. Po. _

A buzzer goes off. “Hayden and Corey, you both made a false start and are eliminated from the competition.” Lydia announced.

_ Jo. Low. Flow. Go. _

Theo, Liam, and Peter all ran.  _ Ding. Ding. Buzz.  _ “Liam, you were the last to buzz in, therefore you are eliminated from the competition.”

{“Liam and Stiles both are eliminated. It is just Peter and in the competition and I need to win this and send him home.” Theo said.}

{“Most of these fuckers did my work for me. I just need to win this and pull myself off of the block.” Peter said.}

_ No. KO. Toe. Too. Loo. Yo. Go. _

Both men began their race. Theo and Peter were neck and neck. Both dings sounded like they were at the same time. “Wow that is going to have to be a photo finish.” Lydia says. The producers all talk and Peter and Theo wait by their buzzers. “Okay, they have made a decision. By 0.05 of a second, Theo. You were the second person to hit your buzzer. Congratulations, Peter! You have won the golden power of veto!” Lydia puts the veto around his neck.

{“Boom! These kids want me out, but I’m going nowhere.” Peter says showing off the veto necklace.}

Everyone goes inside, some people feeling defeated. 

{“Peter is going to take himself off of the block and I am going to get more blood on my hands.” Theo begins. “I need a pawn, then I can just get Hayden out. People seemed to want her out last week so maybe they will vote her out now.”} 

“Mason. Corey. Can you come to the HOH room?” Liam asks. He leads them to the room where Theo is waiting.

“So Peter is obviously going to take himself off of the block.” Theo began. “I think we need to get Hayden out. I have an idea, but it’s risky.”

“What is it?” Corey asks.

“You, Mason. Everyone loves you and there is no way anyone would vote you out.” Theo said. “Would you go up as a pawn? I’ll even take the heat and say to the house that it’s a total pawn situation.”

Mason thought about it. “Sure.” {“If Theo does this, the house could turn on him. I like the guy, but this is an intense move he is about to do. He could make people really mad with him. Let’s see what happens.”}

“Okay. So it’s a plan.” Theo said shaking Mason’s hand.

“Guys,  it’s time for the veto meeting.” Peter announced and everyone gathered in the living room. This is the veto meeting. Hayden and myself have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I have decided to use the power of veto on myself, sorry Hayden. Theo since I vetoed one of your nominations, you must nominate someone else for eviction.”

Theo stood up in front of the house. “This move is purely a pawn situation. Hayden, we also tried to get you out last week and it failed. I think it’s your time to go. Mason, will you take a seat?” Everyone’s jaw dropped. “Mason, you are a pawn. Hayden needs to go.”

Peter stood up. “This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

{Hayden was in tears. “I don’t get why Theo is so determined to get me out of the house! I never did ANYTHING to him!”}

{“Hayden is my target and everyone is now aware of it. Part of it may be jealousy. She maybe looked at Liam for too long and I may be using her status from last week to get her out now.” Theo shrugged. “Sorry bout it.”} 

Lydia pulled Hayden into the other room. “Girl, we can get you out of this.”

“How?! I got 2 votes last week and now I know I’ll get more. Who would vote Mason out? He cooks for us, provides entertainment, and is an all around nice guy. He won’t get a single vote. I’m sure the 2 votes were Stiles and Derek. I need to convince them to keep me.”

{“So I can’t say that Malia and I were the two votes against Hayden. We were going to ask Kira to join our alliance because we didn’t expect Hayden to stay. We clearly misread everything. So for our own benefit I am going to encourage her that it  _ was  _ Stiles and Derek who vote her out.” Lydia said.}

“They probably did. Stiles and Derek are definitely working together.” Malia said.

“We can try and turn this around.” Lydia said.

“I don’t know.” Hayden hung her head in disappointment.

Peter sat by the pool and Derek went to him. “So, you are going to be sticking around.”

“Yes I am, nephew.” Peter said quietly. “I know that you are thrilled to keep me in the house longer.” 

“I will make it my mission to get you out of the house after what you did to my mom, your own sister.” Derek said.

Peter pushed his sunglasses down to reveal his eyes. “Oh nephew. Bring it on.” 

As the days went on, everyone just relaxed. Hayden didn’t bother campaigning. Mason made “Don’t vote me out” cookies for everyone. He had everyone in her pocket and she really did not think it was worth it to try anything. She just silently awaited her doom.

In the HOH room, Theo and Liam grew closer. They were under the covers, their bodies pressed against each other. “This is crazy, Liam. I did not imagine I would find the most perfect guy in the world.”

Liam grew beat red. “Theo, I am falling for you so hard.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard.” Theo winked.

“I hate you so much.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“No you don’t.” Theo leaned in and slowly kissed Liam’s neck. “I think, you are starting to love me.”

Liam moaned in pleasure. “I am.”

Downstairs in the arcade room, Malia pulled Scott aside. “We haven’t really talked game. I want to now.”

“You are very direct, Malia. Let’s go, what do you got for me?” Scott asked. 

“Hayden. I have an alliance with her, but she’s weak. I want her out.” Malia said.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Who else is in the alliance?”

“Just Lydia. She is smart, I think we can get her on our side.” She said.

Scott saw this as an opportunity. “No. Don’t tell her. Let’s keep this a secret. Malia, we can work all sides of the house and no one would know.”

Malia’s eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing. Let’s do it.” She stood up. “Let’s plan to get Hayden out.”

“Let’s do it.” Scott smiled.

A few hours later, the eviction began.  “Houseguests. It is that time, the live eviction is about to begin. Mason and Hayden, you are both up for eviction. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Theo as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Liam you are up first.” Liam stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Liam has aligned himself in a showmance with Theo. His vote should be obvious. Hi Liam.”

“Hey Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Hayden.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out. 

“Scott and Malia now have a new secret alliance to get Hayden out. Will he keep his end of the deal? Hello Scott.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Scott said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Scott said walking out. 

“Stiles wanted to get Peter out, but seems to enjoy’s Mason’s cooking. But can a cookie get his vote? Hi Stiles.” Julie said.

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“Hayden doesn’t cook for me, bye. I vote to evict Hayden.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“Derek and Stiles are still just as close, I’m sure his vote will reflect that.” Julie said. “Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out.

“So far, it is 4 votes for Hayden and 0 votes for Mason. Let’s see how Lydia votes. Hi Lydia.” Julia says.

“Hey Julie! How are you?” Lydia said. 

“I’m alright. Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Lydia blowing a kiss to the camera and walked out.

“Malia got her alliance with Scott, will her vote be the same as his? Hi Malia.” Julia said.

“Hi Julie.” Malia said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Malia said walking out. 

“Peter survived the block this week. Who will he vote out?” Julie said. “Hello Peter.”

“Hello Julie.” Peter said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” He said unsure.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thanks Julie.” Peter said walking out.

“Corey is in a showmance with Mason. His vote should be obvious.” Julie asked the audience. “Hello Corey.”

“Hey Julie.” Corey said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Hayden.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Corey said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather his or her belongings and head on out the front door. By a vote of 8 - 0, Hayden you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Hayden stood up and gave her goodbye hugs. “Thanks for everything!” She opened the door and was greeted by cheers and Julie. “Hi Julie.”

“Hayden, hello! Take a seat.” Julie gestured to the chair next to her. “Wow. 8 - 0. Did you see that coming?”

Hayden sighed. “I did. Mason is an amazing guy, he has a great social game. I just don't like people. Malia doesn’t either, but I guess mine was worse.” 

“In the event you were the one evicted, your housemates made some goodbye videos.” Julie said gesturing to the screen.

Malia appeared on the screen. “Hayden, if you’re seeing this then...the plan worked. I broke our alliance and made one with Scott. Sorry, but I have to win this and you were just in my way.”

Peter appeared next. “Hayden, it was you or me and I am not going anywhere.”

Mason was next. “Hayden, I am so sorry. I hope you have a great rest of your summer and I hope to see you soon, but not too soon!” 

“What do you think of what Malia says?” Julie asked.

“Oh, I am not surprised. I trusted Lydia, but not her. I guess that’s how the cookie crumbles.” Hayden said.

“Well Hayden, it’s been a pleasure.” Julie shakes her hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed week 2! Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Week 3

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Get ready for another week of competition. The houseguests are getting ready to start the next Head of Household competition.” Julie said. “Houseguests. This competition is called Shoot Your Shot. Theo, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. Those who can compete, what you are going to do is stand at the mark when it is your turn. You will roll your ball down the ramp and try to get it into the box at the end totalling 40 points. If your ball falls off, you will get whatever point you land in. The houseguest with the highest score will be the next Head of Household. In the event of a tie, the two or more houseguests will roll again. Are you ready? Lydia you are up first.” Lydia stood at the mark and rolled her ball. It began to go straight, bit slowly turned and fell. “Lydia you have 19 points. You are in the lead, please stand in the winner’s circle. “Stiles, you’re up next.” Stiles crouched down and looked at the angle.

{“In this comp, you need to mentally measure the length so your ball can stay straight the entire way.” Stiles said.}

Stiles rolls the ball and it almost immediately falls off. “Stiles, you score a 4, you are eliminated.” Julie said.

{“Womp. Womp. Womp.” Stiles rolls his eyes.} 

“Mason, you’re up.” Mason stepped up to the mark and rolled the ball. “Mason you rolled a 23. You are in the lead, please step into the winner's circle. Lydia, you are eliminated. Peter you are up next.” Peter stalked over.

{“I want to  _ try  _ and win some trust in this house so I am going to throw this comp and see if I can work any magic.” Peter says.}

Peter rolls the ball. “Peter, you rolled a 5 and you are eliminated. Corey, you’re up next.” Corey takes a beat and rolls. “Corey, you have rolled a 32 and take the lead, please step into the winner’s circle. Mason, you are eliminated.”

“Great job babe.” Mason kisses Corey’s cheek.

“Scott you’re up next.” Scott takes a deep breath and pushes his ball down the ramp. “Scott, you rolled a 12. You are eliminated. Malia, you’re up next.”

{“Scott fucked up, so I have to win this.” Malia rolled her eyes.}

“Malia, you rolled a 34 and you are in the lead, please step into the winner’s circle. Corey, you are eliminated. Derek, you’re up.” Julie said. Derek stood still and quiet and rolled his ball. “Derek, you rolled a 35 you are in the lead. Please step into the winner’s circle. Liam, you are up next.”

{“Theo had control last week. Derek and I are in the Rainbow Pack together, so I feel like I’m safe. You never know you’re safe, unless you’re in a position of power. I have to win this.” Liam said.}

Liam lined the ball up and sent it off. “Liam, you have rolled a 40, a perfect score. Since you are the last one, congratulations Liam, you are the new head of household!” 

{“BOOM! I won HOH, so Theo and I still have control!” Liam says proudly holding up the key.}

Everyone walked inside congratulating Liam. “Liam, can I have you for a second?” Peter asked. Liam nodded and the two went to the blue room. “So I know last week, Theo was gunning for me and that you two are close.”

“Yes? Is there something you want to ask?” Liam really didn’t care what Peter had to say. He knew that Peter was a threat and that he had to go.

“I want to propose a deal. I will make sure you stay off the block for the next 3 weeks. I will do anything I can, if you keep me safe.” Peter says. “Can we make this deal?” He extends his hand.

Liam thinks for a moment and stands up. “No.” He turns and tries to walk away with as much sass as possible. {“I do not trust that guy and he needs to get out.”}

{“That little shit. I know he’s going to try and vote me out. I will fight and I will destroy that little shit.” Peter says.} 

“What was that about?” Theo asks.

Liam kisses Theo’s cheek and whispers to him. “I will tell you later.”

Everyone sits in the living room while the HOH room gets ready. Liam is then called away to the diary room. 

“I need to piss.” Scott says. He gets up and Malia is near the bathroom waiting for him. 

“We need to make sure we are not on the block.” Malia says. 

“I’ll try and talk to Liam later and I’ll see where his heads at.” Scott says.

They do this quickly in passing so no one suspects that they’re talking and working together, but they do not want to do this too often.

“Who wants to see my HOH room?!” Liam called out. Everyone followed him upstairs. Everyone entered and there was a basket from Liam’s family and photos everywhere. Liam’s high school graduation picture was there and a picture of Liam, his mom, and his step dad.

“OoO, there’s a letter!” Theo says handing it to Liam.

Liam opens the letter. “Oh gosh. It’s from my mom.” Liam already felt tears coming on. “‘Liam, if you are reading this you have won HOH and David and I are so proud of you. Every day that goes by is harder, but we know that you’re living your dream. We love you so much and we cannot wait for you to come back!’” Liam was in tears. Theo got up and hugged him tight. 

“It’s okay, Liam.” Theo says hugging him and rocking him. 

“Thank you, Theo.” Liam says kissing him.

Everyone sat around talking, but Liam was dying to tell Theo about Peter. He waited as they all one by one left. “Theo! Lock the door.” Theo raised an eyebrow and locked the door. He then took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. “No not that, yet. I need to tell you about Peter.” Liam proceeded to tell Theo about how Peter pulled him aside and offered a deal.

“You’re not going to take that deal, are you?!” Theo asked.

“Of course not!” Liam said. “I need to think, who do I put up with him? It can’t be a pawn. It has to be a pawn that if Peter wins the POV again, I’ll be okay leaving.”

“What about Scott?” Theo asks.

“Hmmmm. I could talk to Scott. Or maybe…” Liam is stopped to a knock on the door.

Liam opens the door and Malia is standing there. “Can we talk? Or am I interrupting something?” 

“Come in.” Liam said. He was about to say her name to Theo, this could be the perfect timing Liam needed.

Malia sat on the couch. “I just wanted to see where your head's at. I know Peter was Theo’s main target last week. Is that still the plan?”

“Yes, but we need a pawn to go up against him. I was actually going to ask you Malia…” Liam began. “You’re pretty well liked in the house and I think if you went up, he would definitely be gone.”

Malia wasn’t happy. “I mean, I don’t want to go up on the block. It’s the worst position to be in.”

“I know, but someone has to go with him.” Liam said. “And I think you could win the POV.” 

Malia was silent for almost a full minute. “Fine. If you backstab me, I swear I will go after you.” She stood up and left the room.

Liam looked at Theo. “Well that was just as terrifying as I thought it would be.” Theo smiled at Liam. “Come here.” Liam crawled on top of Theo and the two began to kiss and retreated under the covers. 

After a little while, Theo left the room and left Liam to pick his nominations. Liam paced for a while. He didn’t want to take Peter’s deal, but there was the smallest part of him that thought it wasn’t bad. He went downstairs to gather everybody.

“Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination meeting.” Liam called out. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table and Liam stood before them. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” As Liam turned the key, Peter’s face appeared on the wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is…” Malia’s face appears next. “I have nominated you Peter and you Malia. Peter, you are a huge threat and I just think you need to go. Malia, you are merely a pawn this week. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned. ” 

{“Three words: Fuck you Liam.” Peter says.}

{“If this blows up in my face, I will destroy Liam.” Malia says.}

{“Boom! Liam puts Peter up! I love him so much.” Theo says.}

Liam knew this veto was going to be so important. They saw how Peter tried, and failed, to manipulate people. He was a physical threat and something about him just rubbed both Liam and Theo the wrong way. They knew they weren’t the only ones feeling this way. Corey and Mason both talked about how he made them uncomfortable. Lydia said he was ‘creepy af.’ 

Derek and Stiles were alone in the arcade. “Stiles...I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up, babe?” Stiles asked.

Derek got up and checked to see if anyone was around. He closed the door quietly. “I know Peter.” 

Stiles jaw dropped. “Yo - You what?!”

“I know him as Uncle Peter.” Derek said.

“Peter?! Peter the asshole?! Peter the one we are trying to evict Peter?! He’s your Uncle? I’m so sorry I was so rude about him!” Stiles said.

“Don’t be. He’s an ass. He stole a bunch of money from my mother and nearly put her in bankruptcy. We haven’t spoken in years. I want him out.” Derek said.

Liam called out.  “Hey guys! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Scott announced. Everyone gathered in the living room where the box of names was in front of him. “Only 6 people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? As HOH, I will pick first.” Liam puts his hand into the box. “Lydia. Peter is next.” 

{“I do not want anyone to pick Derek. If Derek’s name is picked, I will have no chance of coming off of the block.” Peter says.}

Peter reaches into the box. He sighs and reads the name. “Derek.” 

“Malia is next.” Liam says.

Malia reaches into the box. “Stiles.”

“Big Brother will notify us when the competition is to begin.” Liam ends the meeting.

{“So not only does my nephew get picked, but his scrawny ass boyfriend gets picked too?! I have to win this or I am FUCKED.” Peter says.}

{“This could not have been more perfect. 3 out of the 4 members of the Rainbow Pack are competing. I think the only thing we have to worry about is Peter winning. If he does, it sucks. But our odds of winning are great.” Liam says.}

The next day everyone was lounging in the living room. They knew the POV grew closer and closer. Peter could see his game crumbling around him. Everyone distanced themselves from him. He felt alone. 

{“I know I’m a target, but I feel so fucking alone. Derek won’t even look at me. Not that I blame him. I am going to fight and if I win I am going to try to change everyone’s thoughts about me. If I can…” Peter’s voice trailed off.}

Scott announced. “Hey everybody, it’s time for the veto competition! Everybody make your way to the backyard!” Everyone went outside and saw 6 mini arenas. “Welcome to the  BB Lock and Cross. What you have to do is take those puzzle pieces and assemble your lacrosse field. Once the field is all put together, grab your ball and stick, then shoot the ball into the goal. The first person to correctly assemble their puzzle and shoot their goal will win the golden power of veto!” Everyone lined up and got ready. “On your marks, get set, go!” Scott called and a buzzer sounded. Everyone ran and began grabbing their pieces. Peter was pulling the pieces out at a vicious race. Lydia was taking them all out and analyzing it. Liam scanned them all and tried to see where they would fit. Derek and Malia both seemed to just grab and throw. Stiles mostly stood their in confusion. 

They all began laying their pieces out. “Looks like Peter and Liam are in the lead, both with 2 pieces down. Peter had started from the starting line, while Liam did the opposite. 

{“I want to start by the goal, that way when I’m done, the ball and stick are right there for me to start shooting.” Liam says.}

{“I don’t want to throw this comp, but Liam looks like he has this. Peter is close behind. I’m still trying my best.” Lydia said.}

{“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, SIDEWAYS! I’m so bad at puzzles. Sorry dad, I should have done more of them with you.” Stiles says.}

Liam is racing, trying not to look at anyone else’s board. He wants to focus on his own and win this. He has 2 pieces left and he just has to see how they fit. 

“Liam is on his last piece with Peter right behind him.” Scott announces.

Liam hears that and kicks it into high gear. He puts his last piece down, picks up the stick and the ball. 

{“Luckily, I did play lacrosse in high school!” Liam says.”}

Liam throws the ball quickly and hard. It hits the net.  _ Ding! Ding! Ding!  _

“Congratulations, Liam! You have won the golden power of veto!” Scott says putting the necklace around Liam’s neck.

{“BOOM! HOH and the veto! I have all the power this week and I am running this house!” Liam says.}

{“Fuck.” Is all Peter can bring himself to say.}

{“Pawns go home sometimes, but with Peter in the house, I really am having no worries about being voted out.” Malia says.}

Theo and Liam are back in the HOH room. Theo picks Liam up. “I am so proud of you, Liam!” He kisses him and they sit on the bed. “Liam, I really, really like you.”

Liam’s face lit up. “I really, really like you too.”

“Boston isn’t too far away from North Conway...Do you think...Ummm. Liam. Ugh. I suck at talking.” Theo began. “I just want to ask you if you want to maybe, be my, well I mean, can you, I mean will you. Ugh.”

Liam kissed Theo. “Theo, yes I will be your boyfriend.” 

“I was going to ask will you give me $5.” Theo laughs. 

Liam pushes Theo. “You jerk.”

“I’m kidding!” Theo says kissing Liam. “My boyfriend.”

“You’re such a dork.” Liam says. The two embrace.

“So is that a yes?” Theo asks.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yes, Theo. I will be your boyfriend.”

Eviction day dawned and Peter knew this was his end. {“I wish I was here any other season when a member of my family wasn’t here. Having Derek here has been fucking awful and I’ve been on edge the entire time.”} 

Everyone gathered in the living room know that any moment, Julie would come on screen and begin the eviction.

“Houseguests. It is that time. The live eviction is about to begin. Peter and Malia, you are both up for eviction. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Liam as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Theo you are up first.” Theo stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Theo and Liam are in a deep showmance, his vote should be obvious. Hi Theo.”

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Peter.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Theo said walking out. 

“Mason hasn’t sided with anyone except for Corey, however he and Liam and Theo seem close. How will he vote? Hi Mason.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Mason said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Peter.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Mason said walking out. 

“Stiles knows Peter’s secret. I am sure we all know how this will go. Hi Stiles.”

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Peter.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“Derek needs to introduction. He has made his choice clear from day one.” Julie said. “Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“Julie, do I gotta say it? Bye Uncle Peter.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Derek said walking out.

“Lydia is aligned with Malia. Her vote should also be obvious.” Julia says.

“Hey Julie!.” Lydia said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Peter.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Lydia blowing a kiss to the camera and walked out.

“Scott has his secret alliance with Malia, let’s see if he keeps her trust. Hi Scott.” Julia said.

“Hi Julie.” Scott said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Peter.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Scott said walking out. 

“Corey is aligned with Mason, but will his vote follow his? Hi Corey” Julie asked the audience. “Hello Corey.”

“Hey Julie.” Corey said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Peter.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Corey said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather his or her belongings and head on out the front door. By a vote of 7 - 0, Peter you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Peter stood up and walked past everyone without giving hugs. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He approached it but stopped. “Goodbye everyone. Goodbye nephew.” He said and walked out.

“Nephew?!” Everyone said in shock.

Peter walked out to the crowd cheering for him. “Hello Peter!” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” He responded.

“Take a seat and let’s chat.” She said. “So are you surprised?” 

“Not at all. Derek wanted me out and people saw me as a physical threat. They played a smart game and got me out.” Peter said.

“You said ‘nephew’ as you left, but you didn’t say Derek’s name, why is that?” She asked.

“I wanted to stir the pot, but I also knew that I didn’t say who it was, Derek is going to either snap or just tell them. So it could go over well and they won’t care since I am not on jury or blow up in his face for keeping a secret.” Peter smiled.

“In the event you were evicted tonight, your housemates recorded some goodbye messages.” Julie said.

“Oh, joy.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter, I am not sad to see you go. You were a huge physical threat and I had to get you out of the house. You also kind of terrify me. Hope to see you on the outside!” Mason said.

“Peter, looks like we might be family after this! Get lost and fix your family. Derek won’t admit it, but I think he wants that.” Stiles said.

Derek appeared on screen. “Goodbye.” Was all he said. The screen went dark.

“What do you think of what Stiles said?” Julie asked.

Peter sighed. “He’s right. I need to contact my sister and try to mend our relationship. I - I wish things were different and I could have helped Derek.” 

“Well Peter, I wish you all the luck.” Julie shakes his hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments below :)


	5. Week 4

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Get ready for another week of twists and turns. The houseguests are getting ready to start the next Head of Household competition.” Julie said. “Houseguests. This competition is called Row, Row, Row Your Boat. You will each take a turn in your boat and make your way down the river. Whoever gets closest to 8 seconds on the dot will be the next HOH. Liam, as outgoing HOH you are not eligible to compete. Malia you are up first.” Malia got in her boat and began. “Malia, you got down here in 9.42 seconds. You are currently in the lead, please step into the winners circle. Mason you are up next.”

Mason pushed his boat off and ended up getting stuck for a moment. {“How. HOW does someone get stuck on a fake river?!” Mason hung his head down.}

“Mason you finished with a time of 15.35 seconds. You have been eliminated. Theo you’re up next.” Theo pushes his boat with precision. “Theo your time is 9.32 seconds. You are in the lead please make your way to the winners circle, Malia you have been eliminated. Derek you are up next.” 

Derek pushes off. “Derek, your time is 9.01 seconds, you are in the lead please make your way to the winners circle, Theo you have been eliminated. Lydia, it is your turn.”

Lydia got in the boat and looked at the ‘river.’ {“This challenge is about math. You have to analyze the force needed to go just enough without going too far or too little.”}

“Woah! Lydia, your time is 8.02 seconds. You are in the lead please make your way to the winners circle, Derek you have been eliminated. Stiles it is your turn.” 

Stiles pushed off and he...well he tried. 

{“He’s my boyfriend, but he looked like a fish out of water trying to row the boat.” Derek rolled his eyes.}

“Stiles, your time is 12.93 seconds. You have been eliminated. Scott, it is your turn.” Scott got in his boat and pushed. “Scott, your time is 8.93 seconds. You have been eliminated. Corey you are the last one to go.” Corey got in looking worried. He took a deep breath and pushed off. “Wow. Corey your time was 8.04 seconds. I’m sorry Corey, you have been eliminated. Congratulations Lydia, you are the next Head of Household!” 

{“Boom bitches. I’m ready to shake this house up. I want to make moves no one will see coming, that could be risky, but I think it’s time to shake the house up. Starting by WHO IS THE NEPHEW?!” Lydia said.}

Everyone made their way inside. “Okay, so now that we can breathe can we talk about what Peter said?!” Scott asked.

“One of us is his nephew?!” Malia responded.

“Me.” Derek said. “I am. I didn’t want to say anything because I don’t see him as anything but a stranger.” Derek went to tell the houseguests about how Peter wronged the rest of his family “I  _ never  _ aligned myself with him because I never saw him as a trustworthy person.” Stiles hugged his boyfriend.

“But you still didn’t say anything.” Malia protested.

“I hate him. I didn’t want to deal with him.” Derek responded.

“That’s why when I was HOH you wanted me to help you get him out.” Theo said. 

“I just want him out of my life.” Derek said.

{“My family is the most important thing to me, especially my mother. Uncle Peter being here was awful. I did not want to deal with him anymore.” Derek replied.}

“Okay, well. He’s gone and it’s not like he’s on jury so it won’t reflect anything.” Stiles said defending his boyfriend. 

Everyone was in the living room waiting and then Lydia appeared from the diary room. “Who wants to see my HOH room?” 

Everyone followed her upstairs. The room was filled with pictures of Lydia’s family and her dog. “Awwww, Prada.” She said looking at her dog. 

After spending some time, everyone left leaving Lydia and Malia alone. “So where is your head at?” Malia asked.

“I want to flip this house upside down. Part of me wants to put up Theo and Liam, but Liam honestly has been super sweet to me. Theo has been nice, but different. I think they are working with Corey and Mason though. The four of them have hung out a lot the past few weeks. I was thinking ...Theo and Corey.”

“Hmmm. Good idea, but what if one of them comes off from the veto?” Malia asked. 

“Well, whoever is still on will be up with their partner. So then either Theo and Liam or Mason and Corey will be torn apart. It’s a harsh move, but it’s Big Brother. If you’re not making big moves, you’re not playing the game.” Lydia responded.

The day went on the nomination ceremony grew closer. Liam and Theo laid out in the backyard suntanning. “How are you feeling?” Liam asked.

“I honestly have no idea.” Theo responded.

“Do you think she would put us on the block?” Liam said.

“Lydia and I have spoken so little, I have no idea where her head is at.” Theo responded.

Lydia announced: “Hey everybody, it’s time for the nomination meeting.” Everyone gathered in the kitchen and Lydia appeared with the box and two keys. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Theo’s face appeared on the memory wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is….” Corey’s face appeared on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Theo and you Corey. (HG #1 Name) You both are pretty big physical threats, this is just game, nothing personal. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.” 

{“I’m on the block and I just...I mean I get it. I just don’t wanna be on the block.” Theo said. “I need to win this veto.”}

{“I’m at a loss of words. Half of our alliance is on the block.” Corey said.} 

{“I am here to win and I need to get these people out of the way.” Lydia said. “Sorry boys, you’re going down.”}

Lydia sat in her room and Malia came in. “That went well.”

“My plan is in motion.” Lydia said.

“Let’s hope it’s a mental comp so you can get the veto.” Malia said. “Of the two, who do you want to go?”

“Theo.” Lydia had no hesitation in her voice. “He has won comps, Corey hasn’t. Theo is a much bigger threat than Corey.”

“Yes, but Corey has a really great social game, especially since he is aligned with Mason.” Malia pointed out.

“True, but we let’s see what happens after the veto.” Lydia said. 

The day of the veto had arrived. “Hey guys! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Lydia announced. Everyone gathered in the living room where the box of names was in front of him. “Only 6 people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? As HOH, I will pick first.”

{“As HOH, the last people I want is their showmance partners. If Liam or Mason get picked, we could be in trouble. Especially if Liam is picked. I hope Malia gets picked.” Lydia said.}

Lydia pulled the name out of the box. “Liam.” Theo smiled wide. “Theo is next.”

Theo pulls a name out of the box. “Scott.” 

“Corey is next.” Lydia says.

“Malia.” He says

“Big Brother will notify us when the competition is to begin.” Lydia said.

{“Malia was chosen which is so awesome, but Liam was also picked so the chances are insane. Who knows what will happen?” Lydia said.}

The houseguests were instructed that they must stay inside until told otherwise. They were setting up the veto competition outside.

“This must be something crazy.” Stiles said.

Derek appeared in a detective outfit. “Who is ready for the veto competition?! Everyone make your way outside!” 

There was a tent with 6 cubes and headphones. “For this veto competition you will have 3 minutes to separately go into the house and hide your veto. Once each person hides their veto, you will take turns searching the house for each others veto. The last veto not found will win the golden power of veto.” “Who is ready to play Hide and Go Veto!” Derek announced. “Lydia you are up first.”

{“My strategy for this comp is to do the obvious and hope for the best. I am putting this inside my mattress underneath all of the blankets and covers. I think it will be so obvious, it will be hidden.” Lydia says.}

“Theo, you’re up next!” Derek said.

{“In the living room is this weird rock sculpture, I am going to pick it up and put the veto under it. It’s kind of heavy so I don’t think people would try and put it down there.” Theo says.}

“Corey, you’re up next!” Derek said.

{“I honestly have no idea, so I am going in a cabinet. I see a box of captain crunch and I put my veto in it and I shove the box in the back of the cabinet.” Corey said.}

“Liam, you are up next!” Derek said. 

{“I have been thinking about this comp since I came into this house. There’s a lighting fixture above the couches. Practically no one can get to it so I have to move fast. I’m stacking chairs and climbing and stretching. The fixture has this like slot spot that is perfect for the veto. I’m winning this comp and taking Theo off of the block.” Liam says.}

“Malia, you’re up next!”Derek said.

{“In the bathroom I know the drawers look so much like these folders. I am going to put mine in this drawer, but I’ll put the towel on it. It should be fine, right?” Malia says.}

“Scott, you’re up next!” Derek said.

{“I honestly do not want to win this comp, I like both of these guys and I don’t want blood on my hands. I am putting mine in a fairly obvious spot. I will put it in the couch cushion in the living room.” Scott says.}

“Okay, now one at a time you will go into the house and look for a veto. Lydia, ready...set...go!” Derek said.

{“So I’m running and running. I take pillows off couches, I am running around. This is hard! 3 minutes is not a long time!” Lydia says.}

Each player went in, absolutely destroying the houses. Beds were turned upside down, couches flipped, food everywhere. But the competition was over.

“Okay, let’s see how everyone did. Liam you found the first veto, let’s see who’s folder it is.” Derek said opening it. “I’m sorry Corey, you are eliminated. Liam also found the second one, let’s see who it is. I’m sorry Malia, you have been eliminated. Theo found the third folder. I’m sorry Scott, you have been eliminated. Malia, you found the next folder. I’m sorry Theo, you have been eliminated. One folder left.” Derek said.

{“It’s between myself and Liam and I am freaking out.” Lydia said.}

“I’m sorry ...Lydia, but congratulations Liam, you have won the golden power of veto!” Derek announced.

{“BOOM! Now I can save Theo and hopefully someone else will go up on the block and our alliance will stay intact.” Liam said.}

{“Well fuck. Oh well, I guess Morey is going to come to an end.” Lydia said with a devilish smile.} 

Everyone went into the house. “I am  _ not  _ cleaning this up!” Stiles said. 

The 6 competitors of the veto competition decided to help clean the house. Derek and Stiles sat off on the side watching. After they were done, Corey took Liam aside. “I know this is probably a lost cause, but I want to try and plead my case to you.”

“Corey, I really like you, but I can’t do that to Theo.” Liam said stopping Corey from continuing. 

“I understand. I would do the same for Mason.” Corey said leaving the room.

Theo came in the room as Corey left. “Did he try to convince you to use it on him?” 

“He was going to, but I stopped him.” Liam said.

Theo smiled. “Oh?” He sat on Liam’s lap straddling him. “And why’s that?”

“Because I am not going to stab you in your sexy ass back.” Liam said.

“Wait, are you talking about my ass or my back?” Theo laughed.

Liam rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend.

Corey knocked on the HOH room and Lydia beckoned him in. “Can I talk to you?”

“Have a seat.” Lydia said.

“I just...we both know that Liam will use the veto on Theo. I was wondering, have you given a thought to who you were going to put up against me?” Corey asked.

Lydia smiled. “I have.”

Corey waited for her to continue. “May I ask who?”

“You may ask, but I don’t have to tell.” Lydia said. “Corey, this is a game of strategy, secrets, and deceit. I’ll see you at the veto meeting.” She opened the door signaling for him to leave.

Liam grabbed the veto necklace and had no hesitation in what he was going to do.  “Okay everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting. This is the veto meeting. Theo and Corey have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I have chosen to use the power of veto on Theo.” Theo gets up and Liam puts the necklace over his neck and kisses him. “Lydia, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a new nominee.” Liam goes and sits next to Theo.

“Well, I want to make big waves. Mason, will you please take Theo’s chair. I nominate you.” She said. The whole room looked in awe. No one expected Mason to be chosen, he had a great social game and was everyone’s friend.

Liam stood at the front of the room once more. “This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

Mason and Corey went to a room to be alone. They held each other. They had talked about how one may be on the block one day and they would have to say goodbye, but they never thought it would be this soon. They also never thought the person sitting next to them would be each other.

Malia pulled Scott into a room. “Scott, quick I have a plan. I’ve been spying. Theo and Liam are gunna vote Corey. Derek and Stiles are going to vote Mason. You and I should each vote for one of them. Lydia will have to break the tie and she will be getting even more blood on her hands.”

“That’s perfect!” Scott replied.

“Okay. Go.” Malia said.

“Houseguests. It is that time. The live eviction is about to begin. Mason and Corey, you are both up for eviction. However, this houseguest will not be going home. That’s right: the jury is about to begin. Before you are all potential members of the jury. From this week forward the eliminated guests will be sent to the jury house. Are we ready? Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Lydia as HoH you are not allowed to vote unless there is a tie.” Julie said. “Theo you are up first.” Theo stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Theo was saved from the block this week, but his friends are on the block. Who will he choose? Hi Theo.”

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

Theo sighed. “I vote to evict...Corey.” 

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Theo said walking out hanging his head down. 

“Malia wants to split the vote and make Lydia be the bad guy. How will she vote? Hi Malia.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Malia said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Mason.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Malia said walking out. 

“Stiles has supposedly said he wants to vote Mason out, will he follow through with this rumor?”

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict, ugh Mason I guess.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Stiles said walking out.

“Liam saved his boyfriend, but his 2 friends are on the block. Will he follow his boyfriends vote? Hi Liam.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I - I don’t wanna pick either, but I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie.” Liam said walking out.

“Malia told Scott to vote the opposite of her, will she follow through with that? Hi Scott” Julia says.

“Hey Julie!” Scott said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Scott replied.

“Derek and Stiles are as thick as thieves. His vote should be obvious. Hi Derek.” Julie says.

“Hi Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Mason.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“All of the votes are in. For the first time this season, we have a tie. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in and we have a tie. Lydia, as HOH, you will make the deciding vote. When Lydia reveals her vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather his belongings and head on out the front door. Lydia, take it away.”

Lydia stood up. “Okay, well. I’m really sorry to do this, it is strictly game. Mason, I’m sorry I have to vote for you.”

“It’s official. Mason, you have been eliminated from the Big Brother house.” Julie said. Mason and Corey hugged and the two tried not to cry.

“Stick with Theo and Liam.” Mason whispered. He hugged everyone else, got one last kiss from Corey, and walked out being welcomed by a big cheer.

“Hello Mason!” Julie said.

“Hi Julie!” Mason said.

“You don’t seem shocked, you seem sort of calm.” Julie replied.

“You know, the game is mostly over for me. I can sit back, relax, and then I get to judge these people. That is what I do best.” Mason laughed. “But seriously, I had an amazing experience and while I wish it lasted longer I hope Corey can go all the way.”

“Speaking of Corey, is this something that you think will go beyond the house?” Julie asked.

“I hope so! Have you seen how cute he is!” Mason said.

“In the event that you were the one evicted, your housemates recorded some goodbye messages for you, let’s watch.” Julie said.

“Mason, I’m sorry, but it was in my best interest to break up one of the showmances. Know that this was totally just game. I love you!” Lydia said.

“Mason, I wanted to get to know you more. I think in another life we could have been best friends all our lives. Hopefully after this, we can continue to be friends.” Liam said.

“Mason, if you’re seeing this, please know I am inside the house devastated. I am sorry, I will miss your cuddling, your cooking, your kisses, and just everything about you. I can’t wait to see you on the other side.” Corey said.

“Well Mason, we will see you back here in a few weeks as you get to help decide the winner of Big Brother.” Julie shakes his hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Let me know what you think!


	6. Week 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DOUBLE EVICTION WEEK BABY!

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Get ready for another week of twists and turns. At the end of this week, not one, but two houseguests will be sent to the jury house. That’s right, it’s double eviction week! But first, the houseguests must play in the first HOH competition of the week. They will not know there is a second one until later this week. They are getting ready to start the next Head of Household competition.” Julie said. “Houseguests. This competition is called Hold On. You must hold on to this wall no matter how it falls, or what is thrown, or sprayed at you. Lydia, as outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. Good luck houseguests.” 

Everyone gripped the wall as tight as they could. They made sure not to move their feet otherwise they would lose their footing.

{“I need to win this HOH.” Corey said. “My showmance just got voted out and I need them to know I am not playing.”) 

{“I haven’t been HOH since week 1, so I want this.” Scott said.} 

The timer was going and no one seemed to be budging.

10 Minutes. 

“Scott falls first.” Lydia announces.

Time passes and Malia, Liam, Stiles, and Derek fall off. “It’s now between Theo and Corey.”

{“Corey and I went from being the original noms last week, to the final 2 on this wall.” Theo says.}

“Can we make a deal?” Corey asks.

“What’s up?” Theo replies.

“You know you’re safe, man. I want a letter. I wanna see my family, I just lost Mason.” Corey says.

Theo must admit, those were all good points. He trusts Corey, but he has to double check one thing. “Liam is safe too, right?”

“Obviously!” Corey replied.

“Okay then.” Theo closed his eyes and let go. 

“Congratulations Corey, you are the new Head of Household.” Lydia said coldly. 

{“This is for you, Mason! This is for you!” Corey said holding his key up.}

Everyone made their way inside, looking for ice packs. “That was a brutal comp.” Stiles said.

“Here. Lay down and give me your legs.” Derek said rubbing Stiles’ legs. 

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever!” Stiles said in pain.

“Who wants to see my HOH room?” Corey asked. Everyone followed him upstairs. They entered the room and it had boas and pictures everywhere. 

“Holy shit, is that you?!” Scott asked.

Corey grabbed the picture. “Yeah! Last Halloween, I was brave and just wore that leaf.”

“Mason would have loved that picture.” Liam laughed.

“He would have taken it and told you guys to look away.” Corey responded. 

Everyone left and that left Theo, Liam, and Corey. “So we know that we’re safe. Who are you going to put on the block?” Theo asked.

“Well obviously Lydia and I think Malia. The two of them are definitely together somehow. I figure I can get them out. Hopefully one of you can play in the veto.” Corey said. “She’s about to find out. Go downstairs, I’ll make the nomination announcement soon.” 

Theo and Liam proceeded to leave and left Corey to his thoughts.

{“I know Lydia is probably expecting to go up and honestly, fuck her. She sent Mason out, now I’m sending her out. She wants to play that game, let’s do it.” Corey said.}

“Hey everybody, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Corey announced. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Corey turns a key and Lydia’s face appears on the wall.” The second Houseguest I have nominated is…” Malia’s face appears on the wall. “I have nominated you Lydia and you Malia. Lydia, you sent Mason home last week and I have to avenge him, so it’s a little bit of game and a little bit of pettiness. Malia, you are aligned with Lydia and we haven’t really talked so this is purely strategy. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”

{“If you really thought I wasn’t going on the block, you’re dumb as rocks. Corey is a wounded bird who lost his partner and now I am paying for playing a better game than him. Let’s just see what happens when the veto comes.” Lydia said.}

{“I’m a little surprised to be on the block. Corey and I aren’t enemies, well now we are.” Malia said.}

{“No block for me this week! So far, Corey has said I am in the clear, but this is Big

Brother, people go back on their word all the time. I won’t feel safe until after the veto meeting.” Theo said.} 

Corey sat in the HOH room when Lydia knocked on the door. “So, you want to just stab me right back?”

“Exactly. You hurt me, now it’s time to get you out.” Corey responded.

“Listen up.” Lydia began. “I’m sorry. Malia made me do it. She said the best bet was to break up a showmance. Please, if we go after her, that will be a better target than me.”

{“I have a very high IQ, I can lie in practically any situation. Let’s hope Corey buys the shit I’m trying to sell him.” Lydia responded.}

“Malia said to? But why?” He asked.

“She wants to split up all the showmances, you two, Theo and Liam, and Derek and Stiles. She wants everyone gone and she said she would carry me to the final two. I don’t want to be carried, I want to win it on my own.” Lydia said.

{“We’re at a point where social game is strong and you have to have jury management. If the jury thinks someone else had you do something, then maybe they won’t take it out on you when it’s time for the final vote.” Lydia said.}

“I’ll have to think about it. It was  _ your  _ HOH that send Mason home, Lydia.” Corey replied.

“I understand that, but know that I want to help you and if I can, I will do whatever you need me to.” Lydia responded and left the room.

“What the actual fuck.” Corey said. He left the room and silently got Liam’s attention to come upstairs. “So Lydia just came in and gave me this load of crap. She said that Malia was the one who made the call to split us from our boyfriends. She said she wants to split up all of the showmances. Apparently, ‘Malia’ is the mastermind? I don’t buy it. I’ve been watching and Lydia doesn’t take risk without calculating said risk. She’s smarter than she lets on.” 

“Are you fucking serious? Well. We need them both out then if they are going to try and win this. Can I go tell Theo?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Corey said. 

Liam went downstairs and found Theo with Stiles and Derek. “Perfect.” He closes the door behind him. “So Lydia said to Corey that Mason’s eviction was planned by Malia and her goal is to go after all of the couples. Now, I don’t believe Malia said it. I think she probably agreed, but I think Lydia planned it. Corey does too. We see through her facade.” 

“That bitch!” Theo said.

“If she tries to separate us, I will tear her apart.” Derek said hugging Stiles close to him.

“Hey guys! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Corey announced. Everyone gathered in the living room where the box of names was in front of him. “Only 6 people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? As HOH, I will pick first.” Corey reaches into the box and pulls out a name. “Scott. Lydia, you may draw next.”

Lydia reaches into the box. “Derek.” She reads.

“Malia, you’re next.” Corey says.

Malia reaches into the box. “Liam.”

“Big Brother will notify us when the competition is to begin.” Corey concluded. 

{“Scott is playing in the veto and hopefully if he wins he can take me off of the block to secure my safety, even though I don’t think I’m the target.” Malia says.}

The houseguests make their way to the backyard where they are met with large pits, a giant water slide with stumps on the top, and…

“It’s Otev!” Theo cheered.

“Hello-OW houseguests!” Otev said. “I am Otev. This is how this veto competition works: Each round I will sing you a song, but I won’t say the last words. It is your job to go down the slide and retrieve the correct type of bandage I need. Each round there will be one less stump than there are players. If you make it last you will be eliminated, unless another houseguests has an incorrect answer. Let’s play Otev the Wounded Wolf!”

All the players took their spots and got ready for Otev to speak. “This houseguest was quiet as a mouse, but she wished she could have been sly as a fox. Although one idiot here thought she was a spy. Bring me that bandage!”

An alarm went off and everyone slid down.

{“When Otev mentions the spy I remember what idiot said that because he’s my idiot. Stiles said that about Kira so I have to find the one with Kira’s name.” Derek says.} 

Everyone was digging and running back to their stumps. “What have you brought Otev?” Otev asked.

“I have Keep Kalm Kira.” Liam says.

“Why it’s Keep Kalm Kira.” Lydia says.

“Keep Kalm Kira.” Corey says. 

“Keep Kalm Kira!” Scott yells.

“Keep Kalm Kira.” Derek says.

“The correct answer is Keep Kalm Kira. I’m sorry Malia, you have been eliminated.” Otev says. Malia slides down the waterslide and joins the rest of the group. “The next houseguest should come back when I’m better. I would love some cookies!” An alarm went off and everyone slid down.

{“Cookies? That would be my man, Mason!” Corey said.}

Everyone was digging in the mud, searching through the waters, and one at a time they returned to their stumps. “What have you brought Otev?” Otev asked.

“I brought you Medical Mason.” Lydia says.

“Here is Medical Mason!” Corey says excitedly.

“Medical Mason.” Derek says.

“Medical Mason!” Scott says.

“The correct answer is Medical Mason. I’m sorry Liam, you have been eliminated.” Liam slid down and joined everyone else. “The next houseguest has had the power, but has won NOTHING!” An alarm went off and everyone slid down.

{“Hey! Just cuz the rest of the house voted me HOH doesn’t mean I am bad. I can win...stuff!” Scott protested.}

Everyone was digging and it seemed hopeless. The final two to return were Derek and Scott.

“What have you brought Otev?” He asked.

“Sanitary Scott Scrubs!” Corey says.

“Sanitary Scott Scrubs.” Lydia says running out of breath.

“Sanitary Scott Scrubs!” Derek says.

“The correct answer is ...Sanitary Scott Scrubs. Ironic, Scott, you have been eliminated!” Otev said. Scott slid down and joined the rest of the group. “The next houseguest should probably have studied more on Big Brother before coming into the house.” An alarm went off and everyone slid down.

{“Oh, Otev throwing some shade! Sorry Hayden!” Lydia responded.}

The remaining three players were digging through the mud and finding the correct answer as soon as they could.

{“In the beginning, I found a few different answers and hid them under a branch so I could easily find them.” Corey said.}

“What have you brought Otev?” He asked.

“Preparation Hayden!” Corey says.

“Preparation Hayden.” Lydia says.

“The correct answer is...Preparation Hayden. I’m sorry, Derek, but you have been eliminated.” Otev said. Derek slid down and rejoined the rest of the group. “The final clue: the houseguest decided to shake the house up with one big bomb!” An alarm went off and everyone slid down.

The two are searching and searching. {“Fuck. I don’t have Peter’s saved. I have to find it. Corey says.} Corey finds Peter’s name and runs to the waterfall, where it is too late. Lydia is at the top of the waterfall waiting.

“What have you brought Otev?” He asks.

Lydia flips her hair and holds up her answer. “I have brought you De-Damaged Derek.”

There are gasps from the rest of the group. “I’m sorry, Lydia. That is incorrect. Corey, what have you brought Otev?”

“I brought you Plot Twist Peter.” He says. 

“I’m sorry Lydia, you have been eliminated. Congratulations Corey, you have won the golden power of veto!” Otev announces. 

{“Fuck. I misunderstood the question and now I am still on the block.” Lydia says.}

{“BOOM! I have all the power this week and I’m getting ready to send Lydia packing!” Corey says.}

Everyone returns to the house resting. “I can’t believe I messed up on my own option!” Scott laughed. 

Corey paced the house trying to listen in. He saw Lydia and Malia talk about how they both know they are still on the block. He saw Liam and Theo retreat to a room alone, probably to make out. He saw Scott joking with Derek and Stiles. He knew the veto had to be announced an hour after the competition, but he knew exactly what he was going to do. “ Okay everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone gathered in the living room. “This is the veto meeting. Lydia and Malia have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I want to give both nominees a chance to say why you think I should use the veto on you. Lydia, you may go first.”

Lydia stood up. “Why bother? I know I’m your target. I sent your boyfriend out so you can say this is ‘game,’ but we both know it’s personal.” She sat down. Everyone looked uncomfortable. 

“Malia, you’re next.” Corey said.

“Corey, I know I can be an ally to you. I don’t think I’m the target, but I would like to see you trust me and save me.” She said and then sat down.

“I have decided...not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.” Corey said putting the veto in a box and walking away.

{“I probably blew up my game, but good. I know Corey is gunning for me, but I did that in hopes that people would see he isn’t playing a good game. Hopefully he paints a target on his back for evicting me.” Lydia says.}

{“Corey, I gave you the option. I know I’m not your target, but you are becoming mine.” Malia says.} 

The next day, Liam, Theo, Derek, and Stiles were all in the yard working out. “I think we should follow Corey.” 

“I agree. Lydia seems to just cause all this drama and I think it’s her time.” Derek said.

Everyone seemed to agree with the notion to evict Lydia. 

“Houseguests. Gather in the living room, it is that time. The live eviction is about to begin. Lydia and Malia, you are both up for eviction, but first I have to say something. Tonight, is a double eviction! That’s right, tonight there will be two of you leaving the Big Brother house, so let’s get this show on the road. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Corey as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Liam you are up first.” Liam stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Liam and the Rainbow Pack have said they want to get rid of Lydia, will he stick to this plan? Hi Liam.”

“Hey Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Lydia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out. 

“Theo and Liam are still going strong, we all know what his vote will be. Hello Theo.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Lydia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Theo said walking out. 

“As a member of the Rainbow Pack, Stiles says he wants to get vote out Lydia. Will his vote reflect that?” Julie says. “Hi Stiles.”

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Lydia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“Like Liam and Theo, Derek and Stiles are still going strong. I’m sure his vote will follow Stiles.” Julie said. “Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Lydia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out.

“Scott has been aligned with Malia, his vote should be obvious.” Julia says.

“Hey Julie.” Scott said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Lydia.” She said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Scott said.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings and head on out the front door. By a vote of 5 - 0, Lydia you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Lydia stood up, gave her hugs to everyone and saved Corey for last. “I am rooting for you and Mason, Cor, but I really hope I see you soon.” She walked out to a crowd applauding her.

“Hello, Lydia!” She says. 

“Hey Julie!” She responds hugging her. She takes her seat.

“So, 5 - 0. Are you surprised?” Julie asks.

“Oh, not at all. There seems to be a lot of people working together and they all have Corey’s back.” Lydia said.

“In the event you were evicted, your houseguests recorded some goodbye messages for you.” Julie said and gestured to the tv. 

“Lydia, I’m the only girl left now. I’m going to win this and avenge you.” Malia said.

“Lydia, in another life I think your wits and my sass coulda made a good match, but we just didn’t mesh here in the big brother house. I hope out in the real world we can be good friends.” Stiles said.

“Lydia, I’m not sorry for this. This was out of anger, but also know I admire you so much. You played an interesting game, but I had to send you home. I honestly do hope outside of this, you and I can be friends.” Corey said. 

“What do you think of what Corey said?” Julie asked.

“I think what he said is genuine. I think we could be friends, just in the house we didn’t see eye to eye. Especially after I sent Mason packing.” Lydia laughs. 

“Well Lydia, it’s been a pleasure, but you are off to the jury house and we have a double eviction so I must go.” Julie said.

“Thanks Julie.” Lydia said and exited the stage.

Julie got up and went to the monitor. “The houseguests are ready. We are going to have a weeks worth of Big Brother right now. Get ready, the houseguests have gotten ready for the next HOH competition in the backyard.” Everyone was lined up with dividers between them. “Okay houseguests, this is a giant shuffleboard. The person to push their piece the furthest will be the next HOH. After so long, your pieces will all meet so you may win, or you may push someone else to victory. Corey, as outgoing HOH you are not eligible to compete. Houseguests at the ready...set...go!” Everyone pushed their pieces down their ramps. Stiles used too much power and his piece went straight off the board before anyone’s pieces even made it to the end. “And Malia’s is the closest to the end so Malia you are the next Head of Household. Corey, hand her the key and houseguests make your way to the living room for Malia to make her nominations.” 

Everyone made their way in. Scott pulled Malia aside. “Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“Corey gone and then Derek as collateral.” Malia said.

“And if someone goes down?” Scott asks.

“Will you go up as a pawn?” She asked.

Scott was taken back by the idea. “I mean I don't want to, but I trust you. I think I could have the votes to stay.”

“Okay good.” Malia said.

“Houseguests, I need everyone in the living room for Malia’s nominations.” Everyone ran into the living room. “Malia, I need you at the head of the room to give your nominations.”

“Okay, so this was an easy choice: Corey and Derek please take a seat.” Malia said. “Corey you sent Lydia home and Derek you are a big threat to my game.” 

“Corey and Derek please take a seat.” Julie said. “Get ready, the veto competition is going to begin shortly. We will do a random draw to see who will  _ not  _ be playing in the competition.” Julie put her hand in a jar and pulled a slip out. “Scott, you will not be playing the POV competition. Everyone else, head to the backyard quickly and get in your spots. Scott, you are on the sidelines.”

Everyone went outside and there were 6 ball pits each with a different color that the houseguests had representing them. “Houseguests, when the buzzer sounds you will run into your ball pit and find a tree stump with your name on it. The player who gets all 3, brings them back to their bin, and rings their bell will be the winner. Any questions? No? The competition begins, now.” 

_ BUZZ. _

Everyone was throwing balls like crazy and digging through their pits. “Theo has found his first stump with Corey not far behind. Liam has found his. Theo has found his second. Liam has found his second. Derek and Stiles both have found their first. Malia with her first. And Theo ringing in with his final one. Congratulations, Theo! You have won the golden power of veto. Everyone make your way to the living room for the veto meeting. Theo you have just minutes to make your decision.”

Everyone runs inside. Theo and Derek talk. “You’re safe, but if Malia tries to twist it and put Liam up, he better have your vote.”

“Of course! Rainbow Pack comes first.” Derek said.

“Okay good.” Theo replied.

“Houseguests, everyone please gather in the living room, Theo to the head of the room and make your announcement.” Julie said.

“Woah, okay. So okay I will make this short and sweet. Derek, I want to use the Power of Veto on you. Malia, since I vetoed one of your nominees, you must nominate a new houseguest for eviction.” Theo said.

Malia stood up. “Scott, please take Derek’s chair.”

“Okay, Corey and Scott you are both up for elimination. The second live eviction is about to begin. Corey and Scott you are both up for eviction, but first I have to say something. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Malia as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Theo you are up first.” Theo stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Theo and the Rainbow Pack have been together this whole game, who will he choose? Hi Theo.”

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Theo said walking out. 

“Well, nothing has changed with them in 20 minutes. I’m sure Liam’s vote will follow Theo’s. Hello Liam.” Julie said.

“Hey Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out. 

“As a member of the Rainbow Pack, Theo saved Derek from the block. His vote should reflect his alliance” Julie says. “Hi Derek.”

“Hi Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Derek said walking out.

“Like Liam and Theo, nothing about their relationship has changed.” Julie said. “Hello Stiles.”

“Hey Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Corey.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, head on out the front door. By a vote of 4 - 0, Corey you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Corey stood up and gave hugs to everyone and quickly went out the door. He was met with the biggest applause yet. “Hello Corey!”

“Hi Julie.” Corey said wiping away some tears.

“So, you went from HOH to evicted. How?!” She asked.

“Well, that’s Big Brother I guess. You have the power and then you are done. I probably shouldn’t have been so honest that I chose Lydia out of spite.” Corey shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe not the best, but totally understandable. Now, you and Mason. Do you see this going past the house?” Julie asked.

“Oh yes, we are both really what the other person is looking for and I can’t wait to see him in the jury house.” Corey responded.

“Well Corey, we will miss you. We will see you back here on finale night.” Julie says shaking his hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know what you think!


	7. Week 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week and a special guest....ZINGBOT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this post! I was in Salem this past weekend so I wasn't able to post.

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Get ready for another week of twists, turns, and maybe some zings. The houseguests are getting ready to start the next Head of Household competition.” Julie said. “Houseguests. This competition is called Slippin’ and Sliddin’. Malia, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. Those who can compete, what you are going to do is take your scoop and bring butter from your barrel and fill your 5 gallon bucket. There is a second option, if you fill the smaller 2 ½ gallon bucket you will win $5,000. Whoever fills that one first will win and is not eligible to compete for HOH. Once the prize is won, it is gone and the rest of the houseguests must compete for the HOH. Everyone understand?” 

“Yes Julie.” The houseguests said.

“The competition will begin now.” Julie said. A buzzer went off and everyone began bringing their butter to their bin.

{“This competition is hard. We are slipping down our ramps, falling on our asses. It’s a mess.” Theo laughed. “I’m going for the $5,000.”}

Theo slid down and put his scoop into the smaller bin. “I’m going for the cash.”

“Me too.” Scott said.

“Let’s go, man!” Theo said with an extra pep in his step. 

{“This is killing me! It’s been an hour and I am nearly half way there.” Liam said.}

In this time, Theo won the $5,000 and is sitting off to the side with Malia. Scott has realized he is going to lose so he just isn’t trying anymore. Derek, Stiles, and Liam are all neck and neck, but Liam is in the lead. Liam has a good strategy about how he slides down and back. 

In time, Derek and Liam are neck and neck.  _ Buzz _ . Julie comes over the intercom. “It was a photo finish, but by half of a second, Liam congratulations, you are the next Head of Household!”

Theo ran to Liam to pick him up and kiss him. “That’s my man!” 

{“My second HOH, I can’t wait to see how this goes!” Liam laughed.}

Derek and Stiles ran to the shower. They told everyone they would be quicker and shower together, but everyone knows they will take longer. Liam and Theo went to the HOH shower even though the room wasn’t ready, they were able to use the shower.

Malia and Scott waited in the kitchen. “You know we’re going up, right?” Malia said to Scott.

“I don’t think so. Liam likes me. He’s always been nice to me.” Scott protested.

“Yeah, but think about it. He’s not putting his boyfriend up there. And I think they’re working with Derek and Stiles. Mark my words Scott, we are going up on the block.” Malia said.

The couples all finished their showers and Scott took his. Everyone was lounging on the couch when Liam came from the diary room. “Who wants to see my HOH room?!” Everyone followed him up to the room. “Oh my goodness.”

This time Liam’s room was filled with even more pictures and not one, but two cards. He opened one and wanted to cry. “This is a card from my principal and all the students I had last year.” It was a small card, but almost every inch was signed by the students. Liam was so moved by their kindness. “And of course my mother.” Liam was beyond grateful to have this opportunity to get a taste of home. 

Liam was reading his notes from students and they were warming his heart. “I just can’t believe they did this. Some of these kids wrote the sweetest things. Some just wrote good luck, but some wrote novels. I am just in shock.”

“Don’t be! You obviously made an impact on their lives Liam. Their notes all show how much they care about you.” Theo said.

Everyone began exiting the room after going through Liam’s room. Liam and Theo laid in the big HOH bed. “You really are something, Theo Raeken.”

“Is that so, Liam Dunbar?” Theo smiled at him.

“Quite so.” Liam said cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

“So, Liam, I hope to think I am safe.” Theo began and then Liam hit him with a pillow right in his face.

“Yes you’re safe you dumbass.” Liam replied.

“I was just curious what you’re thinking.” Theo continued.

“I like to keep my word. So I won’t put Stiles or Derek up. So, Malia and Scott it is. Hopefully we can get Malia out. Scott is a good guy, but Malia is a bigger threat than him.” Liam responded. 

The two went to bed and just enjoyed some peace and quiet to themselves. 

The next morning to two were woken up by a knock on the door. “Can we come in?” It was Derek and Stiles. 

“Come in.” Liam said half asleep.

“We just wanted to talk.” Stiles said closing the door behind him.

Derek and Stiles sat on the couch. “We just wanted to talk about our alliance and make sure it is still intact.” 

“Of course!” Liam said. “I am definitely not putting you guys on the block. I want to put Scott and Malia up there.” 

“Phew that’s a relief.” Stiles said.

Derek was silent. “What if one of them wins the POV?” 

Liam paused. “I can’t put Theo up on the block. I just can’t, but I can promise you that  _ if  _ that happens you won’t go home.”

“I will not vote you out.” Theo said.

“I understand.” Derek said.

“We’re getting down to the end so we have to make punches at each other, but I want to keep my word and until we absolutely have to, I will not put you on the block.” Liam said.

“That makes sense. Same with us.” Stiles said.

The two of them left the room. “I should go, let you get ready for noms.” Theo got out of bed and kissed Liam’s cheek.

Liam grabbed the nomination box and the keys. He went downstairs to make the announcement. “Hey guys, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone gathered in the kitchen table. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Liam turns the key and Malia’s face appears on the memory wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is…” Liam turns the second key and Scott’s face appears on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Malia and you Scott. Malia, you were close with Lydia and sent Corey home. You are a big threat in this game. Scott, you may not have won a lot, but you are still a physical threat. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”

{“This is bullshit.” Scott began. “Me a threat? I guess winning NOTHING counts as a big threat in the game. Bad move, Liam.”}

{“I am so over this duo. Lydia should have split Liam and Theo up before going after Mason and Corey.” Malia said rolling her eyes.}

{“Both of my nominees look PISSED.” Liam said. “But hey, they made these targets on themselves. Welcome to Big Brother, guys!”}

Later that day, everyone was lounging in the house when  _ DING DONG. _

“Someone’s here?!” Everyone ran toward the door waiting for the mystery guest to enter the door.

“Ding Dong Losers! I’m back!” Zingbot said.

“Oh my gosh!” Everyone was screaming in excitement. 

“Well, well, well you losers really are a loud bunch. Being the loudest of the bunch is the only thing you will be winning, Scott. Zing!” Zingbot said.

Everyone laughed. {“Okay, Zingbot. You got me.” Scott laughed.}

“Derek, for someone as big and strong as you, you sure hide behind a beanpole like Stiles. Zing!” Zingbot says. “Speaking of Stiles, great detective work. Kira was as much of a spy as you are good at winning competitions. Zing!” 

“Ahhhhh!” Stiles was wailing.

“Malia, what is worse? Your cowgirl fashion or your lame eviction of Corey?! Zing! Was there really no one better to go?” Zingbot zinged. “It must really hard being the last feminine and very emotional person in the house, isn’t it, Liam?! Zing, Zing Zing!!!” 

{“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Liam shrugged.}

“Houseguests, I am here to host your veto competition so everyone make your way to the backyard. Since there are 6 of you left, you all will be playing. Get on your gear and head to the backyard.” Zingbot said.

Everyone ran quickly to change before heading to the backyard where Zingbot was waiting. “Houseguests, in this competition, each of you will approach the mark and shoot the ball to land in one of the numbered squares, whichever houseguest gets the lowest number will be eliminated. Each round, someone will win a prize when they are eliminated. If you do not like your prize, then you can trade it with another player. Who is ready to play Zing-shot?! Malia, you shoot first.” Malia shot her ball. “Malia, you shot...a 5. Derek, you are next. Derek, you shot...a 17. Liam, you are next. Liam, you shot...a 20. Scott, you are next. Scott, you shot...a 12. Theo, you are next. Theo, you shot a...21. Stiles, you are next. Stiles, you shot a...6. I’m sorry, Malia. You have been eliminated, go claim your 6th place prize.”

“Let’s see.” Malia opened her box. “The golden power of veto.” Malia put it around her neck. “I should enjoy this while I have it.” 

“Let’s start round 2. Derek, you are up first. Derek, you shot...a 14. Liam, you are next. Liam, you shot...a 1. Scott, you are next. Scott, you shot…out of bounds. You receive a 0. Theo, you are next. Theo, you shot a...15. Stiles, you are next. Stiles, you shot a...13. I’m sorry, Scott. You have been eliminated, go claim your 5th place prize.” Zingbot announces.

Scott walks over to his box and opens it. “Slop for a week. Ummm, I am trading this for the power of veto, sorry Malia.” He handed her the slop for a week card.

{“We somehow lucked out with no havenots and no slop all summer as if someone forgot it, and now I get if for a week.” Malia rolls her eyes.}

“Let’s start round 3. Derek, you are up first. Derek, you shot...a 3. Liam, you are next. Liam, you shot...a 22. Theo, you are next. Theo, you shot a...20. Stiles, you are next. Stiles, you shot a...5. I’m sorry, Derek. You have been eliminated, go claim your 4th place prize.” Zingbot announces.

Derek opened his box. “‘Howl at the moon. When you hear the intercom howl, you will have to join them and howl to the moon.’ Wow, that’s interesting. While that is enticing, I think I am going to swap it for the power of veto.” 

Scott handed the veto to Derek. {“Howling at the moon? Great.” Scott said looking as overjoyed as ever.}

“Let’s start round 4. Liam, you are up first. Liam, you shot...a 7. Theo, you are next. Theo, you shot a...8. Stiles, you are next. Stiles, you shot a...4. I’m sorry, Stiles. You have been eliminated, go claim your 3th place prize.” Zingbot announces.

Stiles opens his box. “$10,000. Yeah I am definitely keeping this one.” 

“Let’s start the final round. Liam, you are up first. Liam, you shot...a 28. Theo, you are next. Theo, you shot a...30. Congratulations Theo, you have won first place.” Zingbot announces. “Liam, collect your second place prize!” 

Liam opens his 2nd place box. “‘Hawiian Vacation. You and one other person can spend an all expenses paid trip to Maui for a 3 week vacation.’” Liam looked up and Theo who gave him a smile and nod to keep it. “We’re going on vacation, Theo!” 

“Theo, please claim your 1st place prize.” Zingbot says. 

Theo walks over to his box. “It’s a Zingbot t shirt. Wow while I love you Zingbot, sorry Derek, I am going to take the veto.” 

“I love Zingbot!” Derek said holding up the t shirt. 

“Congratulations Theo, you won the golden power of veto!” Zingbot says.

{“I got the veto, the noms are staying the same!” Theo said holding up the veto.”

“Later losers! Zing!” Zingbot says leaving the house. 

Everyone went inside the house. Theo and Liam cuddled up on the couch. Malia decided to cook dinner for the house. Scott sat to himself. Derek and Stiles were also on the couch, Stiles was asleep, resting his head in Derek’s lap.

“I swear, this guy could sleep through anything.” Derek said.

Liam kissed Theo’s cheek. “He may sleep through anything, but I doubt he could sleep through Theo’s snoring.”

“I do not snore, Liam!” Theo said.

“Mhm, and Stiles is wide awake.” Liam laughed.

“Jerk.” Theo kissed Liam. “I have to go to the DR.” Theo got up and went to the DR. {“I know that Liam wants the noms to stay, and honestly I do too. Derek and Stiles have been great allies so why come after them before we said?”}  “Okay everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting.” He said exiting the DR. 

Malia and Scott joined everyone in the living room and sat on the block. “This is the veto meeting. Malia and Scott have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I want to give both nominees a chance to say why you think I should use the veto on you.” Theo said.

Malia stood up. “Theo, I think you should use the veto on me because I have proved that in the house I am a trustworthy and strong ally and if you keep me, I can be that for you. Thank you.”

Scott stood up. “Theo, I think you should use the veto on me because I have nothing but respect for you. I think have played a great game and I think saving me would be a smart move.” 

Theo sighed. “Thank you both. I have made my decision...I have decided not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.” Theo put the veto necklace away and walked away. Liam followed him and the two went up to the HOH room. 

“I think that went well.” Theo said.

“Definitely.” Liam responded. Theo picked Liam up and the two went to the HOH bed. “Theo, Massachusetts and New Hampshire are really not that far apart…”

Theo smiled. “Yeah, I know. What are you saying, Liam?”

“I just know we are nearing the end of this competition and I want to talk about us past this house.” Liam said.

“Okay, what would you want to do?” Theo asked.

“I don’t know. I am only licensed in New Hampshire. I could try to get licensed in Massachusetts too.” Liam said.

“Well, I am sure there are bars in New Hampshire. And other jobs. Not many people know, but I have my Bachelors in English. Part of me wanted to be a writer.” Theo replied. “Maybe, I don’t know. I could use a change. Maybe  _ you  _ are that change.”

“Theo, I can’t ask you to do that.” Liam said.

“I didn’t ask you to ask me. I am saying, I have been in the same bar for a while. I love it, but maybe meeting you was what I needed to give me that push, Liam.” Theo said.

“Wow. This got real real real fast.” Liam said.

“Liam, I love you. I think that talking about the future is great. I want to take on the world with you.” Theo said holding Liam’s hand and big spooning him.

“I love you too, Theo.” Liam responded.

Malia and Scott sat in the yard. “So, we had a good alliance for a while.” Scott said.

“I know. Sad it has to end.” Malia said.

“I’m going next.” Scott said.

“Do you seriously think that?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know. They want us both gone, who knows where their minds at.” Scott replied.

“Scott, I have sent their friends away. I helped Lydia do the same thing. You were along for the ride for the most part. You didn’t have a direct hand in it. Scott, do your best to win the next HOH and split one of the showmances up.” Malia said.

“I’ll try. If I leave, you do the same.” He said.

In the kitchen, Stiles was cooking for Derek. “Babe, I bet you didn’t know I was a gourmet chef.” 

“Ah yes.” Derek holds up his food. “Chicken nuggets, how gourment.” He rolls his eyes. “So, do you like Michigan?” 

“Well, we still don’t have clean water.” Stiles looks into the camera. “America, please help fix that. Besides that, it’s alright. How is California?”

“California is nice. Far from Michigan.” Derek said.

“You know, my grandad is from California. My mom grew up there before she moved to Michigan with my dad. I have always wanted to go there. I have some family out there still.” Stiles said.

“Well, you’ll have a place to stay if you visit.” Derek said.

“Oh, where’s that?” Stiles said.

“Right here.” Derek responded by hugging Stiles from behind. 

“Hehe, you’re so adorable sometimes, Derek.” He said kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Eviction day came and everyone was ready. “ Houseguests, the live eviction is about to begin, everyone please gather in the living room.” Everyone ran to the living room. Malia and Scott took their place on the block. “Malia and Scott you are both up for eviction, but first I have to say something. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Liam as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Theo you are up first.” Theo stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Theo has vowed himself to Liam and Liam wants Malia gone. His vote should be obvious. Hi Theo.”

“Hey Julie.” Theo said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Malia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Theo said walking out. 

“As a member of the Rainbow Pack, Stiles has been on Liam’s side the whole time. How will his vote pan out?” Julie says. “Hi Stiles.”

“Hi Julie.” Stiles said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Malia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Stiles said walking out.

“Derek and Stiles have been extremely close and have even started talks about the future. His vote should follow his boyfriends.” Julie said. “Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Malia.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Derek said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his or her belongings, and head on out the front door. By a vote of 3 - 0, Malia you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Malia stood up and gave hugs to everyone and quickly went out the door. She gave one last hug to Scott. “Win this.” She opened the door and was met with applause.

“Hi Julie.” Malia said.

“Malia, you had a good run. What do you think went wrong?” Julie asked.

“Hmph, I think aligning myself with Lydia was a double edged sword. She was a great friend and had great ideas, but she went for the jugular. Which can be good, but she went too hard too fast and I followed her down that path.” Malia said.

“Malia, in the event you were evicted your houseguests recorded some goodbye messages for you.” Julie gestured to the screen.

“Malia, you were such a great competitor. I am so sorry to see you go, but it had to be done to help me move forward in the game. I hope you understand.” Liam said.

“Malia, you scared the shit out of me. You were one hell of a competitor. See you on the other side.” Stiles said.

“Malia, our alliance was secret and strong. I am so sorry to see you go. You and I should have won this. I will do everything I can to avenge you.” Scott said.

Malia was smiling from ear to ear. “Well Malia, you are off to the jury house. We will see you back here on finale night.” Julie says shaking her hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


	8. Week 7

“Welcome back to Big Brother! We are just a few weeks away from the end of this competition. The houseguests are ready for their next HOH competition. Let’s head to the backyard to see who will win. This competition is called EGGselent HOH. You are in your cages. The eggs are outside of your cage in that basket. You have to reach your hand through the hole and grab and egg. Then you must put your fingers through the holes of the fence to carry the eggs from the bowl into the basket on the other side. The first houseguest to get 5 eggs in the second basket will be the next HOH. Liam, as outgoing HOH you are not eligible to compete. Ready, set, go!” An alarm went off indicating for the houseguests to go. 

{“I want to win this.” Theo said. “Liam was in power last week and while I know Stiles and Derek would keep us safe, I have a feeling that Scott would try and slip Liam and I up.”}

{“Malia just got evicted and I am on a sinking ship. I am in the final 5 with two showmances. I am done for if I do not win this comp.” Scott said.}

Theo was moving viciously, but carefully to make sure the egg didn’t drop. Stiles was not so lucky. {“I’m trying to hurry and win this, but these eggs keep breaking! I look over and Theo already has his first one done. Derek is half way to his first one and Scott is just behind him.” Stiles look dead in the camera. “I’m doomed.”}

“Be careful houseguests. Remember expect the unexpected.” Julie said over a speaker. As she said that, they were all blasted with water.

{“I’m focused hard. I get 1 egg and as I pick up my second BOOM. Freezing cold water hits me.” Theo said. “Didn’t expect that.”}

20 Minutes pass. Theo has 3 eggs, Derek has 2, Scott has 2, and Stiles has 1. Everyone is being as careful as they can. Stiles gets frustrated a lot. {“My fingers hurt, this fence kills trying to put your hand through. I know that I am not going to win this.” Stiles said looking defeated.} 

1 hour later.  _ Ding Ding Ding.  _ Julie’s voice came over the intercom. “Congratulations Theo, you are the new head of household!” Liam came running up, putting the key around Theo’s neck and kissed him. 

{“My second HOH win! I haven’t been in power since week 2 and I am ready to get going. Bye Scott, the Rainbow Pack is going to take over.” Theo waved to the camera.}

Everyone went inside. “Dude, look at my hands. They cramp so much.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I am glad I didn’t have to do that comp. I would probably break the eggs each time I grabbed them.” Liam said.

“You do have a tight grasp.” Theo winked.

Liam turned bright red. “Theo!”

“Oh okay, information I didn’t need to know.” Derek said.

Stiles and Theo laughed at Liam and Derek being weird about Theo’s comment. Scott was already in the shower. {“It’s easy to tell I’m the odd ball out in this group. They’re all really close and I just know they are going to do whatever they can to get me out. I am sure I am going on the block so I need to win the veto. If I don’t, I will need to think of a plan.” Scott said thinking of his next step.}

“Who wants to see my HOH room?” Theo asked. The houseguests followed Theo upstairs. The room was clean cut and neat. There was a sign from the bar Theo worked at and a note from one of his coworkers. 

Liam noticed how different the room was in comparison to his. Theo’s family had left him and Liam was fortunate enough to have his. Once they were alone, Liam gave Theo a big hug. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Liam?” Theo asked.

“Last week I talked about my parents and was so happy to get my mom’s letter and you...your family. Babe, they are missing out on an amazing person. I’m sorry they made that decision.” He hugged Theo close. Liam’s head was close to Theo’s chest and he could hear his heart.

“Liam, thank you. I came to terms with it a while ago. I made my own family. Family isn’t always blood, it’s also about bonds.” Theo kept Liam close to him, but held his hands. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you, too.” Liam said. “Now, I should get going. You have a nomination ceremony to prepare for. He gives Theo a quick kiss and exited the room. 

Theo grabbed the box and the keys. {“I am a loyal person and I am sticking to my word.”} “Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Theo announces. Everyone gathers in the kitchen. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is…” Theo turns the key and Scott’s name appears on the memory wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is…” Theo turns the key and Stiles’ face appears on the wall. “I have nominated you Scott and you Stiles. Scott, you are a great opponent and this is purely strategy. Stiles, I love ya, but everyone has to go on the block at some point. I’m sorry. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”

{“Knew it.” Scott shrugged.}

{“I’m nominated, but I’m not worried. I know I will still be here once this week ends.” Stiles smiles.}

{“This week should be a breeze. Everyone has to play in the veto, so that gives us a 4 - 1 chance of keeping the noms the same and sending Scott packing.” Theo said.}

The houseguests were all hanging out in the living room while the veto comp was being set up. “Okay, what comps have we not done?” Stiles asks.

“Well we did Otev, the egg, the ball toss, the ball roll, zingbot came, hide and go veto, did the fucking butter one. What are some other BB staples?” Liam asks.

“There is usually a memory test near the end of the competition. Maybe that?” Derek said.

“BB Comics?” Theo adds.

“There’s the balancing one where you have to get the balls in the holes.” Scott said.

“Liam would be very good at that one.” Theo said. His response was met with a pillow to the face.

“I hate you.” Liam said.

“Okay, hey Derek and Stiles, wanna be a throuple?” Theo joked.

Liam popped up and grabbed Theo. “No! Mine!” He said. 

“There’s the question knock out too.” Scott said trying to shift the conversation back to the competition.

“Houseguests please make your way to rooms individually. When it is your time, you will be called to the back yard.” The producer said. Everyone wished each other luck and went to separate rooms. Derek was first.

Derek made his way to the backyard. “BB Comics, fuck yeah!” He grabbed the note card. “‘Welcome to BB Comics, the editor made some last minute decisions and some of the covers came out wrong. It is your job to look at the covers and post the right ones on display. You must climb up this ladder, swing and get a look at the correct comics in the correct order. Once you drop, you must put the real comics up on display. Once you think you are right, hit the buzzer. If you are correct, you will hear a dinging noise. If you have any wrong answers you will hear a buzzer noise. The houseguest who completes this in the shortest amount of time will win the golden power of veto.’ Okay, let’s do this.” Derek his the buzzer to begin his time. 

{“I’m running as fast as I can looking at all the comics. They are so hilarious and accurate. Kira is Super Secret Spy, Hayden is The Bookworm, Peter is Uncle, Mason is The Cookie MonSTAR, Lydia is Sneaky Banshee, Corey is Invisible Assassin, Malia is Quiet Coyote, Scott is The Losing Winner, Stiles is Mischief Maker, I am Sour Wolf, Theo is The LGBarTender, and Liam is The Pro Cuddler.” Derek said. “This competition challenges your endurance and your memory. The covers all look the same as their duplicates. There are minor color changes or placement changes. Like Mason has a cookie in a different hand. I am DYING that Peter is just ‘Uncle’ I hope he’s not your Uncle. He sucks. Take my word for it.”} 

Derek rang in the buzzer. “Woo!” 

Stiles was next. “Oh yes! BB Comics, all I wanna know is who I am.” Stiles read the directions and hit the buzzer. {“I guess I am a mischief maker. I did play some pranks in the house from time to time.”} Stiles does his first round and hits the buzzer and hears a buzzing sound. “Shit.” {“I was confident the first go ahead, but now I’m tired. This shit is hard. I am swinging and making sure I don’t fall. I don’t do heights that well and I have to memorize the wall. This is starting to hit me and I’m tired.”} After some time Stiles rings in a correct answer. 

“BB Comics! My favorite!” Liam said. He started his clock. {“So I am kind of a superfan of the show. BB Comics is my favorite competition and my moms. Mom look! I am on a comic! The Pro Cuddler? I guess that’s true. I’ll wear it as a badge of honor. Theo as The LGBarTender. Oh my gosh. His shirtless cartoon self. Oof I gotta focus.”} Liam dings in his answer.

“Let’s do this!” Scott says. {“This is my last chance to save myself. If I do not win this, I can kiss any chance of making it to the top goodbye. The Losing Winner. I see you Big Brother. You shady bitches. I will win this!” Scott dings in his answer.

“BB COMICS!!! I was right!” Theo says running in. He starts his timer. {“As HOH, I want these noms to stay the same. I want to keep my word and bring the Rainbow Pack to the final four. These comics are so accurate. Liam is definitely a pro cuddler, I can attest to that. I am a lucky guy.”} Theo dings in his answer.

Everyone stands in front of Derek who will announce what everyone’s time was “Okay, let’s see how everyone did. My time was...14 Minutes, 01 seconds. I am currently in the lead. Stiles, your time was...26 Minutes, 25 seconds. That did not beat my time, so I am still in the lead. Liam, your time was...12 Minutes, 34 seconds. You are now in the lead. Scott, your time was...7 Minutes, 19 seconds. You are now in the lead. Theo, you need a time better than 7 Minutes, 19 seconds to win. Theo, your time was....7 Minutes, 16 Seconds. Which means congratulations Theo, you won the golden power of veto!” 

{“Boom! I have all the power this week!” Theo says kissing the veto necklace.}

{Scott sighs. “I have a plan that is kind of dirty. Do I try it or not?”}

Everyone ran inside to shower because they were all sweaty and felt gross. Theo and Liam were upstairs showering Derek and Stiles were downstairs. Scott decided to hatch a plan. He had to start slow, but after the veto meeting he would go on the attack. 

Liam laid on the bed waiting for Theo to dry off. Theo came out and saw his boyfriend naked on the bed. “Liam, what if someone comes in! Put some clothes on or get under the covers.”

“Why? You’ve been talking the past few days in front of everyone else, don’t shy away 

Now.” Liam said.

“You are such a horndog.” Theo replied.

Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist and pulled him close. “How about tonight, I show you how much of a horn dog I can be?” 

They got clothes on and Theo got ready. He knew the veto had to come shortly after the comp so there was no time for funny business. 

““Okay everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone gathered in the living room. “This is the veto meeting. Scott and Stiles have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I want to give both nominees a chance to say why you think I should use the veto on you.”

Scott stood up. “I think you should use the veto on me because I am a great guy and I think keeping me would help your game.”

Stiles stood up. “I think you should use the veto on me because we are great friends and I’ve proven to be a great ally to you.”

“Thank you both. I have made my decision and I have chosen...not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.” Theo says putting the veto in the box and closing it.

{“I hate doing this, but I have to try and save my game.” Scott said. “This will either work or backfire in my face.”}

{“I’m not surprised I’m still on the block, but what was Theo gunna do?” Stiles asked. “He wasn’t gunna pull me off to put Derek up. And I know he sure as hell was not going to put Liam up.”} 

{“Noms are the same and I have secured myself and Liam for the final four. Now, we just have to see what happens next to make sure we both make it to the final two.” Theo said.}

Theo and Liam went upstairs for their fun. Scott went upstairs and hung out by the HOH room, hidden from Derek and Stiles. Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen chatting.

{“So I am going to make up this story to make Derek and Stiles think that Liam and Theo are turning on them. I am staying up here for a bit so it makes it seem like they are talking to me. While I’m here I hear some things I wish I didn’t. Theo is apparently enjoying what Liam is doing, they are very loud.” Scott laughs.} 

Scott walks downstairs and tries to act like he is super excited. 

“What’s got him all excited?” Derek asks Stiles. 

“I don’t know. But I’m gunna find out.” Stiles says. Stiles follows Scott into another room. And Derek follows with him. “What’s going on, Scott? You seem really happy.”

“Fuck. No, no nothing is going on.” Scott lied.

Stiles peered his eyes at you. “You’re lying. Something is going on.”

“Close the door.” Scott orders. “I was just talking to Theo and Liam. How much do you two trust them?”

“Completely.” Stiles said.

“They’re gunna turn on you. They said that Liam is gunna vote for you, Stiles. And when Theo has to break the vote he will send you home. They tried to make a deal with me asking if I will side with them so next week, we get you out Derek.” Scott said.

“No way. They wouldn’t.” Derek said.

“That’s what they just said.” Scott shrugged. {“I hope this works out.”} “I’m gunna go outside to work out.” He left the room.

“They promised. They wouldn’t.” Stiles said.

“I was always iffy if they would uphold their bargain. I hoped they would, but fucking hell.” Derek said.

“I’m going upstairs.” Stiles said. He marched upstairs and as he began to knock until he heard their moans.

“Knock, Stiles.” Derek said. 

“Hey, how would you feel if people interrupted us while we were in the middle of fucking?!” Stiles said.

“Good point.” Derek replied. They waited outside and played chess until things quieted down. “Knock.”

Stiles knocked and heard Liam yell. “One minute!” They heard some shuffling and Liam opened the door panting. “What’s up guys?” 

Stiles barged in. “What’s up? WHATS UP? I’LL TELL YOU WHAT’S UP! YOU TWO BETRAYING DEREK AND I!”

Theo shot up. “Do NOT yell at Liam! What are you even talking about?!”

“Oh save it.” Derek said.

“Scott told us everything. He told us about the deal you three made.” Stiles said.

“Scott? Guys, we haven’t seen Scott since the veto. After the veto meeting we came up here and  _ just  _ the two of us, uh, talked.” Liam said.

“Oh we heard you talking.” Stiles laughed.

“The whole state probably heard Theo.” Derek said.

“I take that as a compliment.” Theo smiled. “As should you.” He nudged Liam. “But seriously, no we haven’t talked to Scott. I swear.”

“That son of a bitch tried to play us.” Derek said.

“He thought he could get us to turn on each other.” Stiles said.

“That asshole. I mean, yes we eventually have to take shots at each other…” Liam admitted. “But that won’t start until next week.”

“That was our plan too!” Derek said. 

“So do we get back at him?!” Stiles asked.

“How? And is it even worth it?” Liam said.

“Probably not. The eviction is tomorrow and he will just see he can’t tear us apart.” Theo said.

“Sorry we doubted you.” Derek said. 

“It’s okay.” Liam said. Derek and Stiles left the room. “Think we were that loud?”

“Liam, the way you just fucked me I think your family could have heard from here.” Theo replied. 

Liam rolled his eyes.

Eviction day came and everyone was ready. {“I really hope my plan worked. I don’t know what will happen, but if anything maybe the four of them will turn on each other next week.” Scott said.}

“ Houseguests, the live eviction is about to begin, everyone please gather in the living room.” Everyone ran to the living room. Scott and Stiles took their place on the block. “Scott and Stiles you are both up for eviction, but first I have to say something. Houseguests, one at a time, you will go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. The two nominees are not allowed to vote, Theo as HoH you are not allowed to vote.” Julie said. “Derek you are up first.” Theo stands up and makes his way to the diary room. “Derek thought he was going to be betrayed, will he take his revenge with his vote? Hello Derek.”

“Hey Julie.” Derek said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked

“I vote to evict Scott.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said.

“Thank you, Julie!” Derek said walking out. 

“Liam and Theo are still thick as thieves. Will what Scott said come to pass? Or will they stick to their word?” Julie says. “Hi Liam.”

“Hi Julie.” Liam said. 

“Who do you vote to evict?” Julie asked.

“I vote to evict Scott.” He said.

“Thank you.” Julie said laughing.

“Thank you, Julie!” Liam said walking out.

“All of the votes are in. Let’s give the news to the houseguests.” Julie clicks a button and appears on the screen in front of the houseguests. “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted that houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his belongings, and head on out the front door. By a vote of 2 - 0, Scott you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Scott stood up and gave hugs to everyone and quickly went out the door. “See you guys on the other side!” He opened the door where he was met with applause and some boos. “Hi Julie.” Scott said.

“Scott, welcome. So your plan you made? Can you talk me through it? It just didn’t make much sense to me.” Julie asked.

Scott laughed. “Ya know, I don’t even know. I probably should have tried it with Liam and Theo instead. I don’t know. I was desperate and just wanted to try something!” Scott laughed. 

“At least you can laugh at your mistakes. Scott, in the event you were evicted your houseguests recorded some goodbye messages for you.” Julie gestured to the screen.

“Scott, Stiles and Derek told us about your plan. Nice try, but the 4 of us have been in an alliance called the Rainbow Pack and we do not turn our backs on each other.” Liam said.

“Scott, you shady bitch. We may not have been great here, but on the outside I hope we can be friends.” Stiles said.

“Scott, I admire you for trying. Next time, try harder.” Theo shrugged.

Scott laughed it off. “Well Scott, you are off to the jury house. We will see you back here on finale night.” Julie says shaking his hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Week 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple v. Couple!

“Welcome back to Big Brother. We are in the final four! We are growing closer and closer to finale night. The houseguests are ready for the most important Head of Household competition so far.” We see the four contestants in their own cubicles. “Houseguests, this next competition is a memory question. I will ask you a question and you will answer true or false. The houseguest with the most points at the end of the game will be the next head of household. In the event of a tie, there will be a tie breaker question. Theo, as outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. Let’s get started. True or False: When Zingbot came to visit, he forgot to roast one person in the house.” Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...false. Zingbot did indeed roast everyone. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Next question. True or False: There have been 6 unanimous evictions.” Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...true. Derek and Liam all got it right, they get a point and take the lead. Next question. True or False: In the Shoot Your Shot HOH Competition, Corey scored the 2nd highest point value. Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...false. Derek had the 2nd most points. Liam and Derek got it right they get a point. Liam and Derek have 3 points, and Stiles has 1. Next question. True or False: On the first day, Liam was the one to start introductions.” Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...false. Mason was actually the one to break the ice. Liam was the only one to get it right and he gets a point. Liam is in first with 4 points, followed by Derek with 3, and Stiles still with 1. Next question. True or False: In the wall comp, Scott was the first to fall.” Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...true. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Liam is in first with 5 points, followed by Derek with 4, and Stiles with 2. Next question. True or False: Peter won 2 competitions during his stay in the big brother house.” Everyone turned their square to answer. “Answers are locked. The correct answer is...false. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Liam is in first with 6 points, followed by Derek with 5, and Stiles with 3. We were going to do one more question, but we do not have to because with that, Liam is the winner of this competition with 6 right and no one else could catch up!” Julie announced.

{“Again! I can taste that $500,000. Being HOH ensures that I will be in the top 3 and Theo will be there too. Now he and I just have to decide who is going to come with us…” Liam said.}

The houseguests make their way inside. Liam and Theo went to the kitchen and Stiles and Derek went to the arcade. “Derek, this is our last week, isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed. “One of us is leaving. The only way is if one of us wins the veto we have to make the singular vote to evict.”

Stiles hugged him. “I’m not ready to leave you Sourwolf.”

Derek paused. “Did you just use my BB Comics superhero name?”

“Shhhh!” Stiles said hugging him tighter. Derek kissed the top of his head.

In the other room, Liam and Theo were rejoicing. “I can’t believe I won.” Liam was in absolute disbelief. 

“I am so proud of you.” Theo said. “I probably would have only gotten half of those right.” 

“So I obviously will just tell Julie to skip everything and just vote you out.” Liam laughed and Theo pushed him. “But seriously. Who do we keep?”

“Well let’s look at our options. Stiles was liked by basically everyone. He did pretty good jury management. Not that you didn’t, but he was closer to some of those people. Derek, meh. People liked him, but he is standoffish. I mean we are in an alliance with the guy and he still acts cold toward us sometimes. If we got rid of Stiles first that would leave us with Derek. In the off chance Derek wins and it’s between us, we would win.” Theo said.

“But, wouldn’t Stiles be an easier target. Like we bring him to the final three with us and the odds of beating him are greater than they are with Derek. Derek is a much bigger physical threat than Stiles is.” Liam responded.

“There are pros and cons to each of them.” Theo said. “But I guess we won’t know until after the veto competition. But you, sir.” Theo kissed Liam. “Have a nomination ceremony to hold. I will see you in a bit.” Theo left the room.

Liam grabbed the box and without batting an eye grabbed the keys he wanted to evict. “Okay everyone, it’s time for the nomination meeting.” The 4 of them met in the kitchen. “ This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. This week is really hard. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is....” Stiles face appeared on the memory wall. “The second Houseguest I have nominated is…” Derek’s face appears on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Stiles and you Derek. We have had this Rainbow Pack alliance all season, but it’s time to end it. I love both of you and I hope you know how hard it is to do this.” Liam did a long deep sigh. “This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”

{“I mean I knew this was coming, but it still hurts.” Stiles said. “It’s not even the fact that we may lose. It’s that Derek and I are gunna be split apart.”}

Liam and Theo laid in the HOH bed. Liam had shown it off earlier, but it was different this time. There were only 4 of them and they were 2 showmances. And Liam just said he was basically going to tear them apart. “I can’t help but feel guilty, Theo.”

“I know babe, but if the shoe was on the other foot they would have done the same thing.” Theo said.

“I know. I just. I just can’t imagine being torn away from you.” Liam said.

“If it makes you feel any better I will do everything I can to win the veto so I have to make that choice and ensure we both are safe.” Theo said.

“We will see what happens tomorrow.” Liam said.

The next day came and Julie came on the screen. “Houseguests. It is time for the final and most important veto of the season. Make your way to the backyard.” Everyone ran outside and they saw 4 pedestals with a boot, a bat, and a hand. “Everyone step on a pedestal. The machine is going to do a variety of motions, kicking, hitting, and slapping you. At the end of each round I will ask you a question. If you get it right, you get a point. Everyone understand?”

“Yes Julie.” They said.

“Let’s begin.” Julie said. The machine began delivering hits to each of them. The guests made sure to try and memorize how they were hit.  _ Kick. Kick. Slap. Hit. Slap. Hit. Kick.  _ The hits stopped. “What did you receive the most of? Kicks, Slaps, or Hits?” Everyone indicated with a clicker which they thought was the right answer. “The correct answer is...Kick. Theo, Stiles, and Derek got it right. You all get a point. Next round. Go.” The machine turned on.  _ Slap. Hit. Slap. Hit. Hit. Slap. Kick.  _ “What was the 3rd blow you recieved?” Everyone indicated their answer. “The correct answer is...Slap. Theo and Stiles got it right, you both get a point. Right now Theo and Stiles are tied for first with 2 points, Derek has 1, and Liam has 0. Next round. Go.”  _ Kick. Slap. Kick. Kick. Kick. Slap. Hit. Hit. Slap.  _ “What did you get after the 3rd kick?” Everyone indicated their answer. “The correct answer is...another kick. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Theo and Stiles are tied for first with 3 points, Derek has 2, and Liam has 1. Next round. Go.”  _ Kick. Slap. Hit. Kick. Hit. Slap. Hit. Hit. Slap. Kick. Kick. Slap. Hit. Kick.  _ “What did you receive the least?” Everyone indicates their answer. “The correct answer is...slap. Theo, Stiles, and Liam got it right you 3 get a point. Theo and Stiles are tied for first with 4 points and Derek and Liam are tied with 2. The final round. Go.”  _ Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Slap. Kick. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Kick.  _ “In the sequence, what move was in the direct middle?” Everyone indicated their answer. “Theo and Stiles you both got it right and we have a tie. We will move to a tiebreaker round. Go.”  _ Kick. Kick. Hit. Slap. Slap. Hit. Kick. Hit. Hit. Slap. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Slap. Slap. Slap. Kick. Slap. Hit. Slap. Slap. Hit. Slap. Slap. Slap. Kick. Kick. Hit. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.  _ “How many of all 3 moves did you receive? Grab your chalkboards and please write a number.” Theo and Stiles were thinking and wrote down. “In a moment I will ask you to show your answers. If you get it exact you win, however the closest will win the final and most important veto of the summer. Theo, Stiles. Please reveal your answers.”

**Theo: 38**

**Stiles 37**

  
  


“The correct answer is...39. Congratulations Theo, you have won the golden power of veto! You will have just a few minutes to decide what you will do because it is a live eviction happening right now.” Julie announced. 

Everyone ran inside. Theo hugged Liam and then hugged both Derek and Stiles. “This is so hard.”

“We know.” Derek said. 

“Theo, it is time. Houseguests gather in the living room. “Theo have you decided what you are going to do?” 

“Yes Julie.” Theo stood up. “This is the decision that isn’t hard. I am sorry, but I am choosing not to use the power of veto.”

“Okay, well the eviction will be started. Theo as the only houseguest available to vote you will go to the front of the room and announce your vote to evict.” Julie said.

“This is the hard part. I love both of you so much. Our alliance was so strong and we made it this far. This choice is purely strategy. I racked my brain all day thinking of what I was going to do and, ugh, I am sorry to both of you. But I vote to evict ...Derek.” Theo said and then started crying. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s official, Derek, you are evicted from the Big Brother house. Take a moment to say goodbye and head out the front door.” Julie announced.

Stiles ran to the door. He wanted to be last. Derek hugged Liam and Theo. He told them he understood, he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. He then got to Stiles. “I love you, Stiles. I can’t wait to start our lives outside of this house.” He kisses Stiles and dips him.

“Oh, I love you Sourwolf. I’ll see you soon.” He said trying to hold back tears.

Derek walked out and his applause was even louder than Corey’s was. “Hello Derek!”

“Hey Julie!” Derek said hugging her.

“Wow. Here we are. I want to quickly take you back to your meet me video you made. You declared you would  _ never  _ get involved in a showmance....What happened?!” Julie laughed.

Derek laughed. “Well, you put literally the perfect guy for me in the house. I am a quieter type and I am a sucker for a jokester and a ball of energy and that is Stiles.”

“Do you and Stiles plan to continue past the house?” Julie asked.

“We do, yeah. He actually talked about moving out to California so who knows. Hopefully #Sterek catches on and continues. I love him and I would love to get to know him more and fall more in love with him.” Derek replied.

“That’s so sweet.” Julie said. “Derek, it is time to go to the jury house. We will see you back here on finale night where you and the rest of the jury will decide the winner of Big Brother.”  Julie says shaking his hand. “From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. See you next week. Good night.” 


	10. Week 9 + Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come! Who will win this season of Big Brother?

“Welcome back to Big Brother. Tonight, we will have 3 competitions to find out who will be the final Head of Household. The final HOH will make the singular vote on who to evict and be moving on to the final 2. We have our first competition ready. “Houseguests, let’s get the first HOH competition started.” Theo, Liam, and Stiles were all on a mechanical wolf. “This competition is called Full Moon, Full Reign. You all must hold on to your wolf. The last person on their wolf will win this round. The other 2 houseguests will compete in round 2. This competition starts now.” The wolves began to slowly rock back and forth, left and right, and up and down. 

“Oh, this isn’t too bad.” Liam said.

“Liam.” Theo groaned.

“Dude, that is the LAST thing you say!” Stiles said.

“Oh shit.” Liam realized his words. At his realization the 3 of them were being blasted with harsh powerful winds. “You guys were right!” The moves the wolves were making began to grow more drastic and kept the competitors on their toes. 

37 Minutes in. “And Liam is down.” Julie announces. “It’s between Theo and Stiles now.”

“C’mon, Theo.” Liam whispers to himself.

A rainstorm came down over Stiles and Theo making it a little harder to hold on. The wolves moved left and right. 

“Are these mechanical wolves or mechanical bulls?!” Stiles yelled to be heard over the rain coming down and the wind.

1 Hour, 23 Minutes.  _ Buzz. _

“Congratulations...Theo! You have won round 1 of the 3 part Head of Household competition.” Julie says. “You all may go back to the house. Liam and Stiles, be ready because part 2 is going to be coming very soon.”

Everyone got back into the house. They all got water and sat on the couch. 

“Looks like it’s you and I, Liam.” I’m not holding anything back.

“I agree, Stiles. But you also sound like a trainer in Pokemon who stops you on your journey to battle you.” Liam laughed. 

“Stiles and Liam. Please go to seperate rooms until it is time for you to compete.” The producer said.

Theo also went to a different room. Stiles sat there pondering on what would happen. {“I am in the final 3 with my alliance, however they are a showmance. I know that if I do not win, I have no chance of making it to the final 2.”}

“Stiles. Please make your way to the backyard.” The producer said.

Stiles stands up. “Here we go.” He jumps up and down and walks outside. He looks and there are tall hedges and one opening. He grabs the card. “‘Welcome to the second HOH competition. Here is the BB Maze. You have to make your way through the maze and get to the center. Once you find the center, hit the buzzer, and lock in your time. The houseguests who wins will move on to compete against Theo in the final HOH competition of the season.’ Okay. Wow.” Stiles said. He was worried and scared. “They’re Goblet of Firing our ass.” Stiles thought about the 4th Harry Potter book. 

Stiles runs into the maze. {“I’m looking left and right and I just have no idea where to go.”} Stiles starts to go down one way and he looks ahead and sees an opening. He runs to it, but trips on a wire. He looks up and the opening is now closed. “Trip wires?! Really big brother?” Everything Stiles tried ended him up at dead ends. After some time, he finally reaches the button, out of breath, and clocks in his time. “That.” he pants. “Was hard.”

Liam now enters the competition area. He reads the card. {“I swear if I end up in some Graveyard I will freak out. Tell Theo I love him.” Liam jokes dramatically.} Liam runs into the maze and trips on the same wire as Stiles. “Well this sucks!” This happens to Liam a few times. {“Now I’ve watched Big Brother for a while. They say expect the unexpected. So I am going to try something.”} Liam sees the buzzer, but trips on another wire. This time, instead of searching for a new route he keeps going forward. He pushes the bush that is blocking him and it opens. “Cake.” He runs forward and clocks in his time.

Everyone is outside now. Theo is getting ready to announce the winner. “The winner of this HOH competition will compete against me in the final HOH of the summer. Let’s look at your times. Stiles you took...48 Minutes. Good job. Liam you took...32 Minutes. Congratulations Liam! You have won round 2!” Theo hugged his boyfriend and kissed him.

“Everyone, make your way to the backyard for the final, and most important, HOH competition of the season.” Julie said. They arrived and there is a giant scale in the backyard. “Theo, Liam. Each of you stand on one side of the scale.” They do as Julie says. “This competition is called ‘Scales of Just Us.’ We asked the jury questions about their experience in the Big Brother House, we will give you two answers. You have to indicate which answer is correct. Everyone understand?”

“Yes Julie.” Theo and Liam. 

“First question: We asked Mason what his hardest choice was in the house? Did he said: A) Finding an alliance member or B) Picking between cookies and brownies to make for the houseguests.” Julie said. “Lock in your answers.” Theo and Liam both turned their answers. Theo answered B and Liam answered B. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Mason said.”

A video of Mason played. “The hardest choice I had to make was...definitely picking between cookies and brownies to make for the houseguests.”

“The correct answer is B. You both got it right, you both get a point. Next question: We asked Lydia what her biggest regret in the house. Did she say: A) Well, I have no regrets or B) I regret not going after a stronger couple.” Julie said. “Lock in your answers.” Theo locked in A and Liam locked in B. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Lydia said.”

A video of Lydia played. “My biggest regret in the house...well I have no regrets!” She winked into the camera. 

“Theo you got it right, you get a point.” The scale tipped and Liam rose while Theo moved down. “Next question: We asked Corey what the most annoying thing in the house was. He said: A) Knowing everyone was watching so Mason and I couldn’t truly be alone or B) Lydia.” Both Theo and Liam lock in A. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Corey said.”

A video of Corey plays. “The most annoying thing in the house was knowing everyone was watching so Mason and I couldn’t truly be alone.” 

“You both got it right, you both get a point. Theo is still in the lead with 3, Liam with 2. Next question: We asked Malia what she thought of Zingbot. She said: A) His jokes were lame or B) He was right, I should have evicted someone else instead of Corey.” Julie said. Theo answered B and Liam answered A. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Malia had to say.”

A video of Malia plays. “I thought Zingbot’s jokes were lame.” It was short and to the point.

“Alright then. Liam you got it right and you both are tied up again. Next question: We asked Scott what his favorite moment in the house was. He said: A) When Zingbot read me for winning absolutely nothing or B) Being voted the first HOH, it was my only win!” Theo and Liam both answered B. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Scott said.”

A video of Scott played. “My favorite moment in the house was...being voted the first HOH, it was my only win!” 

Everyone laughed. “You both got it right, we are on our final question. We asked Derek what his hardest moment was in the house. He said: A) Revealing that Peter was my Uncle or B) Leaving Stiles behind to compete without me.” Theo answered B and Liam answered A. “Answers are locked. Let’s see what Derek said.”

A video of Derek appeared and Stiles smiled. “The hardest moment in the house for me was leaving Stiles behind to compete without me.” 

“The correct answer is B, congratulations, Theo! You have won the final HOH of the season!” Julie announces. Theo and Liam hug each other. Stiles joins in and hugs them. “Theo, you have just moments to gather your thoughts and make the final eviction of the summer.” Everyone stopped rejoicing. They all knew this was coming. They slowly made their way to the living room. “Theo, please stand at the front of the room and make the final eviction.”

Theo sighs. “This sucks. My boyfriend and my alliance member. However, I have to pick one. So. Stiles, I am so sorry. I have to evict you.”

“It’s official, Stiles you are the last person to be evicted this summer.” Julie says. 

Stiles stands and hugs Theo and Liam. “I get it.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo said holding back tears.

“Don’t be! It’s a game and I understand.” Stiles said. “See you guys real soon!” Stiles exited the house and is met with a huge applause. “Julie!”

“Stiles, hello! Come sit!” Julie said. “Well, it’s finale night. You made it to the top 3. How are you feeling right now?” 

“Ah, bluuuu woo. Well. I expected this. If Derek was still with me and I was with one of them in the final 3, I would have done the same thing.” Stiles said.

“Do you think he made the smart decision?” Julie asked.

“I mean, I’m not sure, both of them have a great track record. So it’s really anyone’s game.” Stiles said.

“Well you get to help decide that in just a moment.” Julie says. “Next, the final 2 will be questioned by the jury and then they will vote for who the winner of Big Brother will be. We will also announce America’s Favorite Player.” Julie smiled. ** “** Both Theo and Liam have fought valiantly this season, but only 1 of them can win Big Brother. Who will decide the winner? Why the jury of course!” Julie gestures to the jury. “Please welcome back Mason, Lydia, Corey, Malia, Scott, and Derek! Hello jury!”

“Hey Julie.” The jury said.

“So, any guesses on who the 7th and final member of the jury is?” Julie asked. “Derek?”

“Definitely Stiles. And I’m not just saying that because I want to see him. Theo and Liam are so strongly aligned, there is no way they would split each other up?”

“Scott?” Julie asked.

“I think that Stiles won HOH and he sent Liam out.” Scott said.

“Interesting theory. Malia?” Julie asked.

“At this point, I have absolutely no idea.” She said.

“Well, let’s see. Juror number 7, come on out!” Julie said. Stiles came running out and went right to Derek. They hugged and kissed which made the audience _ awwww _ .

“So, let us catch you up. Theo won the first HOH competition, Liam won the second, and then Theo won the final HOH and evicted Stiles.” Julie said. “They are waiting to hear from you. Are you ready?” The jury all said yes. She clicked a button. “Hello, Theo and Liam. I am here with the jury.”

Everyone’s faces lit up seeing each other once more. “Hey guys!” Theo and Liam said. 

“The jury has some questions for you guys.” Julie said. “Let’s get started. Mason, what is your question?” 

Mason stood up. “Liam, some of us in the jury are wondering, why did you go after Peter early on? Was it all for Derek, your own game, or what?”

Liam stood up. “Great question, well I didn’t know about Derek and Peter at all so not Derek. First off, Peter creeped me out so I wanted him out because I was uncomfortable. He was a huge threat to everyone so I felt getting him out would not only benefit me, but actually it would benefit everyone’s game.”

“Thanks, man!” Mason said.

“Derek, you’re up next.” Julie said.

“My question is for Theo. Our alliance was very strong, did you plan to make this alliance from the beginning? Or did it just form naturally to you?” Derek asked.

“I definitely did not plan it. The 4 of us gravitated to each other naturally and we recognized that we are all strong competitors who could help each other out.” Theo answered.

“Thank you.” Derek said.

“Malia, you’re up next.” Julie said.

“Liam, some of the jury members feel Theo carried you to the finale. Do you agree?” Malia asked.

“I definitely don’t agree, to an extent. I think that the 2 of us competed hard, but we really helped each other equally the entire time. I won comps when I had to and I think I earned my space here.” Liam defended.

“Thanks.” Malia said.

“Lydia, you’re up next.” Julie said.

“Alrighty then. Theo, the jury seems to think you played an amazing game. Out of everything, what was your best move in the house?” She asked.

“My best move was definitely creating the Rainbow Pack. The 4 of us were a true alliance. We never turned on each other until we had to and we were all great competitors.” Theo said.

“Thank you.” Lydia smiled.

“Scott, you’re next.” Julie said.

“Liam, during this competition you were always saying you were a huge fan. Do you think this hurt or helped you?” Scott asked.

“I think it definitely helped me. I knew at least the outline, so to speak, of some of these competitions so I knew what angle to approach them. Yes, sometimes thinking about a comp is much different than doing it, but it was a good help.” Liam answered.

“Thank you.” Scott said.

“Corey, you’re next.” Julie said.

“Theo, in the double eviction I was voted out unanimously. We had sort of an unspoken alliance. What made you choose to vote for me and not Scott?” Corey asked

“That was a really hard decision that we all had to make quickly. I knew that the majority was going for you and I did not want to rifle any feathers so I went with the majority. I am really sorry, love you Corey, but that’s what I had to do.” Theo answered.

“Thank you.” Corey replied.

“Stiles, any question you would like to ask?” Julie asked.

“Woo. Well, Liam. If you could change 1 thing you did in the game, what would it have been?” Stiles asked.

“Woah. Well, I think that I would have...I don’t think I would have changed anything really. I loved what I did and I think it was all worth it really.” Liam answered.

“Thank you.” Stiles said.

“Now, one at a time the jury members will put the key of the houseguest they feel should win Big Brother. Mason, as the first jury member, you are up first.” Julie said.

Mason approached the pedestal. “I am voting for the person who played with both his head and his heart.” Mason put the key in.

“Lydia, you are next.” Julie said. 

Lydia approached the pedestal. “I am voting for who I think played the best overall game.” Lydia put a key in.

“Corey, you are next.” Julie said.

Corey approached the pedestal. “I am voting for the person who I think had the best strategy in the game.” Corey put a key in.

“Malia, you are next.” Julie said.

Malia approached the pedestal. “I think only one of you actually deserves this, so that is who I am voting for.” Malia put her key in. There were some gasps in the audience.

“Scott, you are next.” Julie said.

Scott approached the pedestal. “This was a tough game, but I am voting for the person 

who played the best and I feel has the most honor.” Scott put his key in.

“Derek, you are next.” Julie said.

Derek approached the pedestal. “This is a truly hard decision. You both totally deserve this. I am voting from who I think would benefit the most in the outside world.” Derek put his key in.

“Stiles, you are next.” Julie said.

Stiles approached the pedestal. “Like Derek said, this is a hard decision. Rainbow Pack for life. I am voting for who I feel has the best track record and let me say, it’s extremely close.” Stiles put his key in.

“All the votes are in, we are ready to announce the winner. However, first let us welcome back Kira, Hayden, and Peter! Hello houseguests!” Julie said. “So you all were not in the jury, you got to go home and see everything play out on screen. Kira, let’s start with you. What was your thoughts about the season?” 

“Well, first off Stiles, I am not a spy, CIA, or anything. I am legit a kindergarten teacher. My family got a riot out of that though. I think this season was really great. There was so much drama, love, and so much more.” Kira said.

“Hayden, you had an alliance that lasted not very long.” Julie chuckled. “Do you think they helped you or hindered you?”

“Well, I got evicted so.” Hayden shrugged. “I think that it wasn’t long enough to really know how it affected me. They said that they wanted to keep me, but when Peter got off the block I just knew that no one was going to eliminate Mason. I didn’t want to quit, but it just seemed as though it was hopeless.”

“Peter, you dropped the whole Uncle bomb on us all. What did you hope to do?” Julie asked.

“I hoped it would blow up in Derek’s face, but instead nothing really happened. Y’all applauded him for telling the truth!” Peter laughed.

“Have you spoken to your family?” Julie asked.

“Well, I did try. But, I got a swift punch in the face. And rightfully so.” Peter said. “We will see what happens in the future.”

“Derek, do you have anything you want to say to Peter?” Julie asked.

Derek folded his arms. “Nope.”

“Well. Alright then! It is time to announce the winner.” Julie said approaching the pedestal. “Mason has voted…” She pulled his key out. “Liam. Lydia has voted…” She pulled her key out. “Theo. That is 1 vote Theo and 1 vote Liam. Corey has voted…” She pulled his key out. “Liam. 2 votes Liam and 1 vote Theo. Let’s continue. Malia has voted…” She pulls her key out. “Theo. 2 votes Theo and 2 votes Liam. It is all tied up. Scott has voted…” She pulls his key out. “Liam. 2 votes Theo and 3 votes Liam. Derek has voted for…” She pulls his key out. “Theo. It is all tied up 3 votes for Theo and 3 votes for Liam. Stiles is the deciding vote.” She pulls out his key. “Congratulations, Theo! You have won Big Brother!” Theo and Liam stood up hugging each other. “You can come out out of the house.” 

Theo and Liam walked hand in hand. They walked out and confetti cannons went off. Liam pulled Theo in for a congratulatory kiss while the confetti fell. Everyone was hugging and congratulating them.

“Well, Theo you just won $500,000. How are you feeling?” Julie asked.

“I feel amazing. I know I am going to take this, and I think I am moving.” He squeezed Liam’s hand. Liam blushed hard.

“Liam, you also won $50,000. How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Well, I think I am looking for a bigger place. I want to help my family out if I can. I am a teacher so I gotta put some of this to my classroom since teachers have to pay for their classroom on their own dollar. I think my first priority is getting an apartment for two.” Liam smiled.

“Well, we are now announcing America’s Favorite Player. America has been voting and top 3 point getters are: Liam, Stiles, and Scott.” Julie says.

“Maybe I will win something!” Scott jokes.

“Doubtful.” Lydia says playfully.

“The winner of America’s Favorite Player will receive $25,000. The winner is…” Julie opens an envelope. “Congratulations, Stiles! You are America’s Favorite Player!” 

Theo and Liam hugged in the background. “So I guess we should start looking for apartments.” Liam said.

“And venues.” Theo said.

“Wh - What?” Liam asked.

“Well, go big or go home.” Theo got down on one knee. “I don’t have a ring, but Liam I love you. I want to seize the day. I spent 9 weeks with you and I want to spend even more. Liam, will you marry me?” 

Liam was in complete shock. The crowd was erupting in applause. “Theo, fuck yes!” Theo stood up and kissed Liam.

“Well there you have it, Thiam is engaged! This season we had twists, turns, and love. But it is time to bring it to a close. Congratulations once again to Stiles being America’s Favorite Player. And Theo, congratulations on being the winner of this season!  From outside of the Big Brother house, I am Julie Chen-Moonves. Good night.” Everyone waved goodbye to the camera ending another season of Big Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along for this ride! Please let me know what you think! There will be more stories to come in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
